Running From The Past
by Soccer-Bitch
Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won’t leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her? FlackOC
1. Chapter 1

Danny Messer stood at the airport impatiently

Date: May 7, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter 1 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

**Chapter One**

Madison Messer exited the plane with a little trepidation. She knew that coming back to New York was going to take some getting used to, but this was an opportunity that she couldn't pass up. When she cleared the security, her eyes automatically searched the crowd, looking for the familiar sandy-haired man. A huge grin erupted on her face as she finally spotted him. "Danny!" she yelled as she made her way through the crowd.

Danny Messer looked up from crowd looking to where he had heard his name being called. When he turned his eyes rested on his cousin. With a backpack on her back and her purse on her shoulder, Madison walked towards her cousin.

"Look at you. You've grown up." Danny commented as he hugged her.

"That's what happens. I've missed you Danny." Madison said as he released her from the hug.

"Any luggage?" Danny asked her.

"No, its all being shipped out. Haven't you gotten any of it?" Madison asked.

"You mean all those boxes in my living room aren't for me?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"You're a riot, Daniel." Madison said with a smile as they walked out of the airport.

"Well, I am glad that you don't have any. I don't have a car anyways." Danny said as they walked into the direction of his newly fixed motorcycle.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that I only have a purse and a backpack, then, huh?" Madison said laughing as they approached the motorcycle.

"You ready?" Danny asked looking at her as she put her purse in her backpack.

"Ready." Madison said as she put on the helmet that Danny offered her since he was already wearing one.

It was a nice ride to Billy's Bar and Grill where Danny decided to take Madison to dinner on her first night back in the city. What was nice was the fact this place wasn't over crowded or anything, unlike most bar and grills in San Diego, California.

"So tell me. What has made the woman who was born to dance come back to the city and give up her dancing shoes?" Danny asked as they sat down at a table and looked over the menus they were given.

"I haven't given up my dancing shoes. I don't think I ever could. Not forever anyways." Madison said as she played with the napkin before the waiter came back with the drinks that they had ordered.

"So why did you come back?" Danny asked repeating his question trying to catch her glance.

"I got offered a great job to teach dance and Mom and I had a falling out. So I guess I just needed to get out of there. Is it so bad to have me back in New York for a longer period of time?" Madison asked as she took a big drink of her Long Island Ice Tea.

"Addy, you know that isn't it. Your dad called me and said that you wouldn't tell him why you were moving back." Danny said using the nickname he'd given to her as a kid.

"Mom and I haven't been close since she got remarried and I missed Dad. They didn't tell anyone. After that everything started going down hill from there. I didn't even tell her that I was moving." Madison said as she sighed before meeting Danny's glance.

"Wow." Danny said in shock as he leaned back in his chair as he took a sip of his beer.

"I just didn't want to hurt my dad, Danny. He's been hurt enough." Madison said as the waiter came and took their food orders.

After an hour, Danny and Madison were walking out when someone was calling Danny's name as they were walking towards the motorcycle.

"You know him?" Madison asked as a guy approached them.

"Yeah. Hey Flack. What's up?" Danny asked looking at his friend.

"I've been calling your cell. Why don't you ever pick up?" the man named Flack asked him as he stood in front of Madison

"I turned it off. Flack this is my cousin Madison. Madison this is Don Flack. I work with him." Danny said introducing them.

"Nice to meet ya. We still on for tomorrow morning?" Don asked as Madison took the opportunity to look Flack over, and what she saw she liked.

"You know it. See you later." Danny said before grabbing his cousin's arm and walking away to his bike.

"Are all the men you work with that hot?" Madison asked once she was sure that Don was out of hearing range. She stole a look back and just in time to see him enter the place that they had exited.

--

"Addy, are you sure you don't want to come?" Danny asked as he slipped an old t-shirt over his head.

"Am I sure that I don't want to watch you play basketball? Yes, I am," Madison said as she turned on the TV in Danny's living room.

"Hey, Addy?" Danny said as he walked over to the couch where she now sat down on.

"What?" Madison asked looking at Danny for a second before looking back at the TV as she flipped through the channels to see if there was anything worth watching on.

"I know that you got upset last night at dinner. Are we cool?" Danny asked cleaning his glasses as he looked at her.

"Danny, we are fine. No worries." Madison said with a small smile as she looked at him.

--

Danny dribbled the ball, skillfully weaving around Flack before making a jump shot. He looked at Flack, who never let him make that shot. "Earth to Flack? What's up with you, man? I'm actually beating you."

Flack looked at Danny. "Sorry. Just a little distracted," he muttered before grabbing the ball and shooting it towards the basket, only to have it skim the rim, but not go in.

Danny smiled. He'd seen Flack this distracted before. "So, who is she?"

Flack just shook his head, not wanting to encroach on Danny's family, but not being able to get Madison out of his thoughts. "Don't want to talk about it."

Danny raised an eyebrow. Flack always talked about who he was interested in. He smirked when he realized why he was being closed lipped, "You're thinking about Maddy, aren't you."

Flack felt heat rush into his cheeks, before looking at his friend. "Yeah, but she's your cousin and I don't want to get in the middle of that. Didn't you say that you were more like brother and sister? And you never date your friends' sister."

Danny laughed. "Yeah, growing up, we were that close, but lately, she's been distant." He dribbled the ball a bit more before missing his next shot. "Look. Maddy needs to get back out in the field and I trust you with her. But I'm telling ya, you hurt her...I know how to make your death look like an accident," he said in a serious voice.

Flack nodded, feeling a bit relieved. "Okay," he said as he stole the ball from Danny and made the perfect shot. "Looks like I'm back in the game!"

--

Dinner the previous night hadn't gone exactly as planned. Danny hit a sore subject with Madison. It still hurt to even think about what happened between her mother and herself. But she never thought about it. She couldn't because that would bring the pain and the tears and she didn't want to deal with that. All her life she had been told she was a strong person, and she was, but like any other person she had her limit, but never let anyone see her cry, not her family, not her friends. She had tried to talk to someone about her problems, but it just made her feel awkward. So, she stopped trying and learned to take out her aggression in the gym or on morning runs.

As Madison was left alone in her cousin's home, she noticed how much of a slob Danny could be.

"Might as well be of some use to this place." Madison mumbled to herself as she went in search of cleaning products.

"Danny, Danny, Danny, why is it that you have barely any cleaning supplies here?" Madison asked herself after not finding anything in his whole apartment.

After a few hours alone in Danny's apartment, Madison was quiet pleased with herself. Danny's messy apartment was no more. She wondered if he would even recognize it when he got home from playing basketball. Probably, not. But then he probably expected something like this from her though.

About an hour and a half after leaving, the front door to the apartment opened up.

"What did you do?" Danny asked as he walked into the apartment that a whole lot different then it did when he left.

"I cleaned. Your place was a mess. Your neighbors were nice enough to lend me some cleaning supplies." Madison said with a smile.

"Did you cook dinner as well?" Danny asked hopefully as he took off his shirt and left it on the couch.

"Danny! Put your shirt in the freaking hamper! That is what it is for!" Madison told him. She didn't spend all day cleaning so that he could mess it up in less then an hour.

"Alright! Keep your shirt on. This is my place, you know?" Danny told her as he walked into his room with his shirt.

"I could tell from the mess. It looked like your bedroom at your house." Madison said as she fingered the ring on the necklace that was always hidden under her shirt.

Danny walked out of the shower ten minutes later.

"So, Addy. You ever gonna tell me what happened with you and Andrew?" he asked her.

Madison felt a stab of shooting pain engulf her heart. Averting her eyes, she answered in a monotone. "I told you, Danny; it just wasn't meant to be."

A/N: Please let me know what you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Date: May 20, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 2 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

**Chapter Two**

Madison walked into the fourth apartment with her realtor, Stacy Richards. After four days of looking at different places, Maddy was getting tired of the same thing, but she wouldn't settle for any less then what she wanted. She knew she couldn't live with Danny forever, and as things looked with this apartment, she wouldn't have to. Danny might be getting his bed back sooner then he thought.

"So what do you think of this one?" Stacy asked looking at her client as Madison looked over the spacious apartment.

"I love the master bedroom, the bathrooms are great and the spare room is a good size. The kitchen is good and the living room has good space," Madison said.

"But?" Stacy asked.

"Where would I park my vehicle?" Madison asked.

"Tenants here have a garage which has an access code and everything," Stacy said.

Madison smiled at that answer. She found her new place. It was far enough away from Danny where he wouldn't be asking questions, well not too often anyways. But she was also close enough where if she needed him she could get to him without a problem.

"I'll take it," Madison said with a smile as she looked at her realtor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" Danny asked after Maddy picked up the house phone in the apartment.

"Depends. What do you want?" Maddy asked as she was lying on the couch.

"I need my gym bag in my closet. I've got something I gotta do and I ain't gonna ruin my work clothes for it. Can you come and give it to me?" Danny asked.

"I thought you were going to play basketball or something with your hot co-worker?" Maddy asked as she sat up.

"I am," Danny stated.

"What's in the bag?" Maddy asked.

"Street clothes," Danny said with a sigh.

"Poor Danny doesn't have anything but work clothes to wear. What a tragedy. Oh, my show just started. I will think about it. Bye now," Maddy said hanging up the phone as she stared at the blank TV.

"Well, I am not leaving looking like this, I think a shower and then I will go give him his stupid bag. Great, I am talking to myself now," Maddy said as she headed to the shower.

After showering and changing, Maddy headed to Danny's work with his bag. After the cabby finally got there, Maddy called Danny's phone.

"_Messer."_

"What floor are you on?"

"_34__th__. I will meet you there in a bit." _

"Ok. Bye," Maddy said hanging up the phone as she lifted the bag off the ground and went and got a guest pass and headed up on the elevator.

After getting off the elevator, Maddy ran into Detective Flack.

"Hey. What are ya doin' here?" Flack asked with a smile.

"I am Danny's delivery girl. Didn't know that was in the job description when I moved here," Maddy said with a smile.

"Hey, Flack, don't ya have a job?" Danny asked coming up to them at the elevator with his partner Aiden.

"Yeah, yeah. I am goin'. See ya later Danny. Don't forget tonight," Flack said as he got into the elevator.

"Aiden, this is my-" Danny started.

"Girlfriend, I know. It's nice to meet ya." Aiden said looking Maddy over.

"Actually, I am his cousin." Maddy said with a smile tossing Danny his bag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Madison looked at her watch while shopping at Macy's. It seemed she still had an hour before she was supposed to meet Danny for lunch. She was looking for a new jogging outfit since she wanted to get back into running, once she found somewhere she could. Once she found a few that were on sale that she liked she went and tried them on.

While she was in the dressing room, her cell phone went off. She dug through her purse to get it.

"Hello?" Madison answered unsure of the number.

"Hello, is this Ms. Madison Messer?" the voice on the other end asked.

"It is," Madison said.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Messer. My name is Alfred Stanopolis. I am the casting director from RENT." The man said.

"Hello, what can I do for you Mr. Stanopplis?" Maddy asked as she left the dressing room.

"I have been reviewing the casting tapes and would like to offer you the part of Mimi since the woman who we originally casted can not make the commitment," he said.

"Really? I would love to. When can I start?" Maddy asked with huge smile on her face.

"In two weeks," the man said.

"Thank you so much," Maddy said.

"We will contact you with the information in a few days time," Alfred said before he hung up the phone.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A little while later, Maddy was walking down the street when her phone rang.

"_Where you at?" _

"I am walking on a sidewalk," came Madison's reply.

"_Alright, smartass. Drinks tonight?"_

"Are you buying?" Madison asked knowing the response before the person on the other line did.

"_First round on me, second on you. Meet you at Ray's?"_ Danny asked with a smile.

"Because I know where this place is? Plus, you need to change and shower if I am gonna be seen with you in public. I need to know that you are clean. I won't have you smelling like decomp again," Madison said as she walked into the apartment building.

"_It was one time,"_ Danny said.

"You want to go out or not?" Madison asked.

"_You're starting to act like a girlfriend and not my cousin." _

"Good thing you know better now isn't it? See you later. Oh wait. I have good news," Madison said before she almost hung up.

"_What's that?" _

"I got a call today from the casting director from RENT. I got the part of Mimi," Maddy said grinning.

"_Really? You mean you get to do the whole stage with dancing and singing?"_Danny asked.

"Yeah. How great is that?" Maddy said.

"_It gives us another reason to drink,"_ Danny said with a grin.

"Ok, well I have other news as well, but I will save that for later. I will see you later Danny," Maddy said with a smile on her face.

"_Bye, Addy,"_ Danny said using his nickname for her.

"Bye." Maddy said hanging up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Danny and Madison entered Ray's it was close to eight. Madison was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white spaghetti strapped shirt that was hidden under her green button down blouse. Her boots were comfy, and she only had on light make-up and her hair was down.

Danny wore jeans and a grey shirt and some tennis shoes. He knew that they weren't trying to impress anyone, so why bother?

"How was work?" Madison asked taking a sip of her beer.

"Long. We had a double murder. Two female victims found dead because the next door neighbor thought that they were hitting on him and when they rejected him, he lost it. Killed both girls. These girls were young too. They were 20 years old. You do anything today?" Danny asked as he saw Flack, Aiden and Stella come into the bar. He wanted to introduce his friends to his cousin.

"I found an apartment," Madison said.

"Staten Island, right?" Danny asked her.

"No, it's in Brooklyn," Madison said while staring down into her glass of beer.

"No way. You ain't livin' in Brooklyn," Danny told her.

"Excuse me? Since when did you become my father? I can live where I want Danny. This is my life, I need to do this. I have a job that I start soon so please don't say you are protecting me, because that isn't the case," Madison said.

"We'll talk about this later," Danny said as his friends came over.

"No, Danny we won't. I'm moving there and you can't stop me. Don't try. I don't need your protection; I'm not a little girl anymore. I grew up," Madison said as Don cleared his throat to let them know that they weren't alone. Aiden and Stella tried not to listen, but with Danny and the woman yelling, it was hard not to.

"I have been watchin' out for you since you started coming back and forth," Danny told her.

"No one asked you to Danny. I know how to handle myself. I am a big girl," Madison said as she got up to leave.

"I ain't done!" Danny yelled at her.

"I am done listening, Danny; you aren't my father, so stop trying to act like him," Madison said.

"Well, maybe you ought to listen to yours once in a while." Danny shot back.

"What is your problem? Is this about me moving to Brooklyn instead of Staten Island like you wanted or because I refuse to tell you what you want to know?" Madison asked getting mad as she grabbed her purse ready to leave.

"Yeah, go ahead and leave. Just like you left Andrew, I bet," Danny said.

"You are an ass, Danny," Madison said as she threw the rest of her beer on her cousin and left without glancing back at him.

"Whatcha do to piss her off, Messer? Is that the latest girlfriend?" Stella asked as she took Madison's vacant seat.

"Naw that is my cousin, Madison," Danny said with a sigh before realizing that Don was no longer there. "Where's Flack?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy heard the vaguely familiar voice behind her and paused to look over her shoulder. When she saw it was Flack yelling at her, she turned around and kept walking.

"Madison!" Flack yelled when she continued walking and ran the last couple of steps to catch up to her.

"What," she spat out at him. "Come to take me back to Danny? If so, you can just leave." She glared at him as he nervously ran a hand on the back of his neck.

Flack cleared his throat. "It ain't like that. I understand fightin' with family, but I want to make sure that you make it back to his apartment okay. I know that you're a big girl, but with the stuff I see everyday, I can't let you walk home in anger. It'd be too easy for someone to take advantage of you."

Maddy shrugged, knowing the logic behind the words, but still angry. "Did Danny send you?"

Flack shook his head. "No."

Maddy managed a small smile. "Okay, but I don't want to talk about it."

Flack nodded his agreement and sighed as he decided to find out more about the women who'd been haunting his dreams.

As the two started walking Flack wanted to get to know her so he started asking questions. "So what brought you to New York City?"

"I was born here," Maddy said with a smile on her face as she remembered the good memories of her childhood.

"Really? You don't sound like ya got an accent." Flack said looking at her.

"That would be because my parents divorced when I was eight. My mom and I moved to San Diego. I came to New York in the summertime. Spent time with Danny and my Dad. But always went back to San Diego in the end," Maddy said.

"But that doesn't explain why you are back in New York," Flack said with a smile.

"I have been dancing my whole life, and after I graduated I got a job offer that I couldn't pass up. It just so happens that it was in New York. I took it without question and I can't wait to get to work," Maddy said.

"And what was the job offer, if ya don't mind me askin'," Flack said as they waited for a light to change.

"I am a broadway girl. I play the part of Mimi in RENT," Maddy said.

"And who is that? I mean, my niece loves that show, but I couldn't tell ya one of them from the other," Flack asked looking at Maddy's blonde hair.

"Mimi is a drugee. It's a musical. I just do not really want to wear the horrible itchy wigs. Hopefully there will be better ones here," Maddy said laughing as they crossed the street.

"I thought you haven't started yet?" Flack asked.

"When I was going to school, I had to wear one. Only that one was so itchy and didn't look as good as these ones," Maddy said with a laugh.

"I will have to take your word for it," Flack said with a grin as they walked up the steps to get into the building.

"Thanks for walking me home," Maddy said as she turned to look into Flack's blue eyes.

"It was my pleasure. I hope to see you again, sometime," Flack said as Maddy hit the code to open the door.

"That would be nice. Have a good night, Detective," Maddy said with a small smile before she entered the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: May 29, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 3 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

**Chapter 3**

It had only been a few days since Maddy had blown up at Danny at Ray's. Things were a little weird between them at the moment, but with her moving, it might just make things easier. Maddy was just lying on the couch when her cell phone rang. Maddy didn't recognize the number, but still answered it.

"Hello?" Maddy said.

"Maddy?" the person on the other line asked.

"Yes? May I ask whose calling?" Maddy asked unsure of who it was.

"It's Aiden. Aiden Burn. We met at the crime lab. I work with your cousin, Danny," Aiden said

"Oh, hi. How did you get this number?" Maddy asked.

"I hope you don't mind, but I went through Danny's phone," Aiden told her with a laugh.

"No, it isn't a problem at all. So what is going on?" Maddy asked.

"Danny was kind of ranting about the fight you guys had, and I was wondering if you'd like to blow off some steam and go shopping with me?" Aiden asked her.

"I'd love to. How about you swing by Danny's place when you get off and we can go?" Maddy suggested.

"Sounds good," Aiden said.

"Alright, see you then," Maddy said.

"Bye," Aiden said before she hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what happened between you and Danny?" Aiden asked while she and Maddy were looking around inside of Macy's.

"Danny has yet to change in my life. He is always trying to protect me, but sometimes he just doesn't get it. That I am old enough to take care of myself," Maddy said going through the racks of some coats that were on sale.

"Treats ya like you were still a kid?" Aiden asked as she looked on the other side of the rack.

"Almost everyday, its like if I wanted to go out and get laid, I wouldn't be able to because Danny would be calling me every ten seconds wanting to know where I was. I mean I'm not like that, but still, a girl has needs," Maddy said with a small smile.

"I know what you mean. Danny sometimes forgets that outside of work that I do like to have a personal life. My friend, just moved so I have been kind of throwing myself into work a bit, "Aiden said as she looked at the ugliest coat she had ever seen.

"I will be doing that soon enough. I start in two weeks and I can't wait to move into my new place. Far enough away where Danny can't come and barge in all the time," Maddy said with a laugh as she showed Aiden beige double breasted top stitched trench coat.

"Oh, wow. That is a beauty," Aiden said looking at the coat.

"And it's on sale for only fifty bucks! I can't resist it," Maddy said with a smile.

"Hey, do you wanna go to a club next week?" Aiden asked as they moved to some dresses.

"I'd say yes please. I haven't danced in a club in forever. Who else is going?" Maddy asked.

"Me, Flack, you, and possibly Danny," Aiden told her as she found a little black number.

"Hey you wouldn't possibly know if Flack is single would you?" Maddy asked nonchalantly as she continued to look through the dresses.

"He's dated some bitches lately. Nothing in the last month or so. You interested?" Aiden asked.

"I wouldn't say no to him," Maddy said honestly as she looked over a black halter top that was half off, which seemed to be in the wrong place, but that was Maddy's gain.

"He needs a good relationship. You ready to go?" Aiden asked.

"Well, I don't think I am ready for a relationship just yet, but maybe soon. Let me just get this stuff and then we can go," Maddy said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On Saturday, Maddy was finally moved into her apartment with the help of Danny. He was currently putting the bookshelf together in the master bedroom and Maddy was on the phone with her friend from San Diego when there was a knock on the door.

Maddy waved to Danny to get it since she was comfy on the new couch her aunt, Danny's mother bought for her, plus she didn't want to answer the door in short blue running shorts and a black runner's bra.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Danny asked seeing Aiden and Flack at his cousin's place.

"You weren't home, so we figured you were over at Maddy's place. You left the address on your table." Aiden said walking in and sitting on the couch as Maddy hung up the phone.

"Hey," Maddy said to Aiden and Don as she set the phone on the arm of the couch.

"So the place looks good," Aiden said as she looked around as Don went and helped Danny with the bookshelf.

"Danny doesn't like it still, but I love it. Plus it's far enough away where he can't nag me too much," Maddy said.

"I can still hear you," Danny said.

"That's the point," Aiden said.

"Are we going to the game tonight?" Flack asked.

"Game?" Aiden and Maddy asked.

"Yeah, there is a basketball game tonight. I've got four tickets. We gonna go?" Danny asked.

"Don't ya think ya should have asked us if we had plans already? Geeze Danny, it's not like I have no life. And Aiden has a busy schedule ya know," Maddy said.

"If ya don't wanna go then we can find two others to go." Danny said.

"No, we'll go." Maddy and Aiden said together.

"Hey do you have that top clean now? The one that we saw last week when we went shopping?" Aiden asked Maddy as they went through her closet and her dresser. Aiden was in the closet and Maddy was in the dresser.

"Do ya mind? We are trying to work here," Danny said knowing where the girl talk would go with them. He had experienced it at the lab after they came back from a lunch and a shopping trip last week.

"My clothes are in my bedroom. I need something clean and Aiden is going to need something else to wear since we weren't given a fair warning about the game," Maddy said.

"It's not like you are gonna be pickin' up any guys," Danny said.

"Why's that?" Aiden asked looking at her partner.

"Because Danny doesn't seem to realize that I'm a woman and I have needs, too," Maddy said.

"What needs could you possibly need filled?" Danny asked her.

Maddy didn't even bother to answer she just gave him a look that told him to stop before he dug his own grave.

"Anyways, I am going to freshen up," Aiden said as she went to the bathroom.

"And I am going to take a shower. What time is the game?" Maddy asked directing her attention to Flack.

"7:05 and afterwards we are going out for drinks," Flack said as he looked up from the bookshelf.

"Thanks," Maddy said as she grabbed the stuff she needed to take a shower in the other bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

According to Danny and Flack, the game was great. In Maddy's opinion it was boring, but that could be because she was never interested in basketball like Danny was. She preferred to watch soccer or baseball. Those were the ones that she liked to talk about.

"Alright, I got first round, minus Danny since he took my money. What are ya having?" Flack asked Maddy and Aiden.

"I'll take a Long Island Iced Tea," Maddy said.

"I'll have a beer," Aiden said.

"Get me a beer," Danny told Flack.

"Dream on Messer," Flack said heading to the bar.

"You have fun tonight?" Danny asked looking from Aiden who was sitting next to him to Maddy who was across from him.

"Oh, yes. It was the highlight of my life," Maddy said with a bored tone and a roll of her eyes.

"Still don't like the game? I thought that your dad would have passed on his love of sports onto you," Danny said.

"He did. Just not basketball. He calls it the wussy sport for those who couldn't make it in football," Maddy said with a laugh as Don brought the drinks back to the table and sat next to Maddy.

"Here, Aiden. Maddy. Sorry Danny, they didn't have your beer," Flack said as he took a sip of his own.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to wager the money. Maddy back me up here," Danny said.

"Danny, give him the money back. You know you are going to anyways," Maddy said.

"What? No I'm not," Danny said.

"You will unless you want to find that your co-workers with copies of the pictures from when Louie tried to get you to make out with –"Maddy stopped short when Danny threw the cash at Flack.

"How'd ya do that?" Aiden asked surprised that Danny gave in so quickly.

"Blackmail," Maddy said with a smile.

"One day I will find those pictures," Danny told her.

"No you won't," Maddy said before taking a drink of her Long Island.

"Hey, guys. What are you doing here?" Stella Bonasera asked as she came up to the group with Sheldon and Mac.

"We went to a game and then we decided to come and have some drinks. You guys just get off?" Danny asked looking from his boss to the medical examiner.

"Yeah. Double murder in Brooklyn," Mac said as they joined the four.

"Another reason why you shouldn't be moving there," Danny said looking at Maddy.

"Danny, do you really want to smell like alcohol again? If not, I suggest that you drop it," Maddy told him with a glare.

"Met your match Danny?" Sheldon Hawkes asked.

"Madison Messer this is Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, and Sheldon Hawkes. This is my cousin Madison," Danny said introducing them.

"It's nice to meet you all," Maddy said.

"So are you new to New York?" Mac asked as Sheldon went to get some more drinks.

"No, I actually was born here. I lived here until I was eight and then my parents divorced and I went with my mom to California and now I am back again," Maddy said.

"So where are you living?" Stella asked.

"I have just got a place in Brooklyn, but I had been staying with Danny. It's nice to have my own place again," Maddy said.

"And what is it that you do?" Sheldon asked as he put the pitcher of beer on the table and sat on the other side of Aiden, since the other seat next to Maddy was occupied by Mac.

"I work on Broadway," Maddy said looking at Flack as she remembered when she was explaining what she did to him.

"Really? What play?" Stella asked looking at her.

"RENT. I got the part of Mimi because the other person couldn't make the commitment," Maddy said with a smile.

"Otherwise, she wouldn't be doing it," Danny butted in.

"I would eventually," Maddy told him.

"So how was the game?" Sheldon asked.

"Good game," Flack said looking from Maddy to Aiden to Danny to see if anyone else had an opinion about it.

"It was long," Maddy said.

"You can't say that you didn't like it. You were laughing and smiling through the whole game," Flack said looking at her.

"There are other reasons that could have put a smile on her face Flack," Aiden said with a grin as she and Maddy looked at one another and laughed.

"What did I miss?" Flack said.

"Everything," Danny said before he got up to get himself a beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Date: May 31, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 4 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

Chapter Four

Maddy tried to roll over onto her stomach, but there was a strong arm keeping her in place. Her eyes shot open. She looked at her surroundings and realized that she wasn't at her apartment in Brooklyn. She did another sweep of the room and noticed the clothes all over the room, then she looked down at herself, yep, she was naked.

The next second she heard a cell phone going off, but it wasn't hers. That arm around her waist released her to grab the phone.

"Flack," the man answered and Maddy's eyes went wide.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little bit," Flack's groggy voice said hanging his phone up.

"How drunk were we last night?" Maddy asked as she sat up with the sheet still covering her.

"Well after Danny, Aiden and the others left, I think that we got pretty wasted," Flack said.

Maddy just groaned as she felt her head pounding as Flack got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to shower.

This was not how she wanted to start out in New York City. She didn't think that she would sleep with her cousin's best friend and co-worker because of one drunken night out.

Maddy got out of the bed and found her bra and her skirt, but not her underwear or her shirt. So she put her skirt and then her bra and found Flack's button up shirt on a chair so she just snagged it and put it on. As she finished buttoning it up, Flack walked out of the bathroom with just a towel on.

"Are you just gonna leave and not say anything? Or would you talk and let me give you a ride home?" Flack asked as he went through his drawers to find a tie.

"Are you going to wear a tie that doesn't match?" Maddy shot back to him as she went into the bathroom.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Flack told her as he got dressed.

"I'm sure. So do you have to be at a scene right away or can you stop for coffee?" Maddy asked coming out of the bathroom seeing him dressed.

"Why? Don't have any at your place?" Flack questioned her as he put the wrong tie on.

"Danny finished off my stash," Maddy said as she found her purse on the floor half way under his bed.

"You stealin' my shirt?" Flack questioned her.

"I can't find mine, so yea, I am," Maddy said with a smile.

"Want some aspirin?" Flack asked as he looked at her.

"Please," Maddy said gratefully.

Maddy wished she could blame the awkwardness of the ride back to her place on the fact that there was nothing to talk about, but that wasn't true. She could blame it on the marching band that was still playing in her head, but that wasn't it. She felt that she had in a way betrayed her cousins' trust, by sleeping with his best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Maddy, I am gonna come by tonight with Flack and Aiden. We are gonna watch the game at your place," Danny's voice said on Maddy's answering machine.

"Thanks for asking me first Danny," Maddy said annoyed at her cousin as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Maddy answered not recognizing the number.

"And how is my favorite bed buddy?" Flack asked.

"You're not funny. You weren't funny on our way back to my place and you aren't funny now. How did you get this number?" Maddy asked.

"I'm a NYPD detective. If I can't find one simple number, then I would wonder about those who give me the badge and gun that I carry around," Flack said with a grin.

"Still not amused," Maddy said.

"We didn't talk this morning," Flack said.

"You had to go to work and I had things I needed to do. I had some deliveries that came in today. Now why are you calling me now?" Maddy asked with a sigh.

"I think that we need to talk, especially if you don't want things to be weird when Aiden, Danny, and I come over tonight," Flack said as he got into his car.

"What's there to talk about? We were drunk," Maddy said as if it explained it all.

"Is that how your gonna explain what my shirt is doing at your place? Or if he's over at mine, and finds your underwear and top?" Flack asked.

"What do you want me to say? I don't need Danny's permission for everything. I am an adult if ya haven't noticed," Maddy told him as she walked into her bedroom.

"I noticed," Flack said with a smile.

"How were you gonna play it?" Maddy asked.

"I am gonna take you out to dinner and maybe a movie after my shift on Thursday. What do ya say?" Flack asked.

"I can't. I start work the day after tomorrow and Thursday and Friday are gonna wear me down," Maddy said

"Alright what about Monday?" Flack asked.

"I am going to be working every show. I have to show commitment to the company. I'm sorry," Maddy said.

"And you can't have a life outside of work?" Flack asked.

"Look I am starting work and you're my cousin's best friend. I can't do that to him," Maddy said _'Or Andrew'_ she silently added to herself.

"So if Danny was ok with it, you'd be willing. That what you're sayin'?" Flack asked her.

"I don't know. I just can't do this right now. Bye," Maddy said hanging up her phone. She grabbed her keys and put her phone in her purse and left her apartment. Maddy couldn't deal with the situation right now. _'I can't betray him again. I can't' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two weeks went by so fast for Maddy. She started work and she got along with her cast members. She was having a great time living in New York. She knew it was the right decision to away from California. She couldn't stand to live where the one person she trusted her deepest, darkest secrets to had been killed. It broke her heart every time she thought about it, and it felt as if she had betrayed him by sleeping with Flack. She didn't want to be around Flack, because she didn't want things to be awkward between them now that she had slept with him. But she couldn't avoid going to Danny's all the time. Her solution was to call him before coming over to make sure that Flack wasn't there or on his way. It might seem cold to do, but she was just trying to avoid any unnecessary uncomfortable moments.

Maddy's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone, at first she was going to answer it, but then she recognized the number. It was her mother, so she just let it go through to voice mail.

"_Hi, honey. It's Mom! I just wanted you to know the good news! Benjamin is being released tomorrow and now we can work on being a family again, I hope that you come home soon. I miss you sweetie. Love you. Bye!"_

Maddy listened to the voice mail a few times before the news really sunk in. The man that ruined her life was going to be set free. A killer was being let go. This just set Maddy off, she was boiling mad. Her mind thought back to that fateful day that her life changed forever.

(One Year Ago)

_Maddy and Andrew were out for their three year anniversary. Finals were over and Maddy had gotten a call from the casting people of RENT. They asked her to come for an audition for the part of Mimi. They said she could be a likely_ _candidate for the spot. They were celebrating. Maddy was wearing a black belted-bodice dress that her best friend got her for her birthday last year. The dress fell above the knee and had Spaghetti straps. Her blonde hair was straightened, but at the ends they were slightly curled. And on her feet she wore Chinese Laundry "Dilano" Peep-Toe Pumps that she borrowed from her friend._

"_So what are we doing here?" Maddy asked Andrew with a smile._

"_I thought it would be nice to celebrate the end of senior year. You got that offer in New York and I thought maybe you would like to hear what I have to ask you," Andrew told her._

"_And what's that?" Maddy asked as she looked at him. _

_Andrew was wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button down shirt, and a pair of loafers._ _He stood at six feet tall with chocolate brown eyes. His skin was a bit pale but it suited him well. His hair was jet black and when he was in the sun it seemed like you could see dark blue in it._

"_Maddy, I love you. I have for a long time now," Andrew started._

"_Don't tell me that you are breaking up with me. Because if you are I don't think I can just sit here and listen to what you have to say," Maddy said as she felt the tears in her eyes._ _She wasn't sure if that was what was going to happen, but since he had been so distant lately, she couldn't be sure. She wanted to blame it on how busy finals week was, but in her heart she just didn't know for sure and it scared her._

"_I'm not breaking up with you. Quite the opposite actually. Madison Messer," Andrew reassured her as he dropped to one knee with a huge grin on his face._

"_Oh, my." Maddy muttered as Andrew took her hand._

"_Will you marry me?" Andrew asked as he opened up a ring box to show her the 14K white gold ½ Carat t.w. Three Stoned Ring._

"_Oh, gosh. Andrew, I don't know what to say," Maddy said as a few tears fell out of her eyes._

"_An answer would be nice," Andrew said with a laugh._

"_Yes," Maddy said with a smile._

"_Yes? Really?" Andrew asked._

"_Yes," Maddy said with a smile as Andrew slipped the ring onto her finger._

"_Perfect fit," Andrew said._

_After they had finished eating, they got into Andrew's car and Maddy pulled out her cell phone and started dialing._

"_Who are you calling?" Andrew asked as he started the engine of his car._

"_My cousin Danny in New York," Maddy said with a grin._

"_Do you realize what time it is?" Danny muttered into the phone._

"_Are you still at work?" Maddy asked._

"_No, why? Something wrong, Addy?" Danny asked _

"_No, nothing is wrong. Andrew asked me to marry him and I told him yes. Danny! Can you believe it? I am getting married and you are the first one to know," Maddy said with a giggle as Andrew pulled out into traffic._

"_I don't know if I should hang up on you, congratulate you or just ask why you always call me on your schedule instead of mine?" Danny asked her._

"_I think you should congratulate me and give me a call tomorrow," Maddy said with a laugh._

"_Congrats, Addy. I love ya, but I am gonna get some sleep," Danny said before he hung up his phone._

"_So is he happy? Or should I be worried?" Andrew asked._

"_You should always be worried, but he's happy. I woke him up," Maddy said with a smile on her face as Andrew started to go since his light turned green. Since he was in the turn lane he looked and then went, but he didn't notice that there was a car that was heading straight for them._

The last thing Maddy remembered from that night was screaming and looking at Andrew's face. That was the last time Andrew was alive. He died in surgery. Maddy had a broken leg and a sprained wrist. It could have been a lot worse, but she survived. The doctors told her that she should be grateful that she survived such an ordeal.

But Maddy didn't feel lucky. She felt depressed and sickened. The police came and saw her while she was in the hospital. They told her that the driver who had slammed into Andrew was high on drugs. But he died on impact, but they found out who sold him the drugs. A man she had already hated. Benjamin Turner.

Her mother's second husband. The only problem was they couldn't find an address for him. So she gave them the address. Unfortunately they could only get him on possession of narcotics, and intent to sell, which was a slap on the wrist since Andrew was no longer here with her. He didn't deserve what fate had dealt him.

Constance Harrison-Turner and Benjamin Turner had been together for years, they had their fights like any couple but she loved him. With everything that she was.

She was clueless when the police showed up to take her husband away. She didn't know what to do. She thought everything was going so well, she didn't understand why they were charging him with some bogus charges about drugs. Her husband would never have anything to do with drugs what so ever. Things may have been strained lately, but they were working on their marriage. She didn't know what would happen if he was sent to jail for who knows how long.

Only one person knew about the engagement, her cousin, Danny. Everyone but those in New York knew that he was killed. That is why Maddy left California, but now with what happened with Flack she had to wonder, was it such a good idea to leave California for New York City?


	5. Chapter 5

Date: June 7, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 5 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

**Chapter 5**

Maddy walked back into her apartment after getting her laundry from the laundry room downstairs. She couldn't believe it, he was really being let go. Back to society. He killed a part of her and they were letting him go. It wasn't fair. Maddy threw her work clothes into her bag along with her shoes and the new fishnet stockings that she had bought the other day. She didn't feel like getting dressed here; she just needed to get out of the apartment. She grabbed all of her stuff and to the coffee shop that she would meet Victoria, who played Maureen in RENT and together they would head for the subway.

Starbucks surprisingly wasn't that busy. Maddy ordered her usual, a venti carmel frappachino. As she sat waiting for Victoria, Maddy kept debating on whether or not she should call the San Diego Police Department and find out why Benjamin Turner was getting out of prison. She needed to know, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

By the time she had finished her drink, Victoria still hadn't shown up. Maddy looked at the clock on her cell phone and an hour had passed. It hadn't felt that long but she had to catch the subway to get to the theatre so she wasn't late.

After the long ride on the subway, Maddy took out her phone and started calling the San Diego PD. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. She wasn't gonna wait for them either. She had to know.

She walked into the theatre and as "Mark" was going to say something to her, she just walked right into the back to change, never taking the phone off her ear for a moment.

"Hey, is "Maureen" here yet?" "Rodger" from RENT asked a stage hand.

Around the set, the cast had decided to use characters names, just for fun and so that they got used to them. Maddy wasn't paying attention; she was still fuming from the voicemail that her mom had left. Who knew one voice mail could rile someone so much.

It seemed that Maddy was in her own little world because she didn't even notice that two of the people that worked with her cousin entered the theatre and had started talking, but she didn't care. Her thoughts were else where.

"Does anyone here know Victoria Taylor?" a woman with curly hair asked.

"Yeah, she's late," "Angel" said giving the once over to the Detective Flack.

"Who was the last one out of all of ya, to see her?" Flack asked.

"Mimi," "Angel" said right away.

"They left here together. Mimi gave her a lift home," "Rodger" told them.

"And where is Mimi?" Stella asked.

"Over there on her phone with some guy. She came in crying today, hasn't talked to anyone except who was on the phone," "Rodger" told them as he glanced at the woman that played Mimi. She was dressed in very short shorts, fishnet stockings, and a little top and black knee high boots.

"Maddy?" Flack asked as they got closer to the woman on the phone.

"What do ya want?" Maddy asked not turning to look at the person who said her name.

"I was hoping for a good time," Flack said with a smirk which got him what he wanted, for her to look at him.

What Flack saw was not what he expected, Maddy with red and puffy eyes and a runny nose.

"Maddy, do you know a Victoria Taylor?" Stella looked at the sad young woman.

"Yeah, she plays Maureen. She hasn't come in yet," Maddy said as she used her had to dry her eyes.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Stella asked.

"What's this about?" Maddy asked.

"Victoria is dead," Flack said as he looked into her eyes, hating breaking the news to her.

"And you think I had something to do with that because I was the last one here with her?" Maddy asked.

"How about we take a ride and we'll talk," Flack said as she stood up.

"How about you tell me right here?" Maddy said not liking the direction this was going.

"Maddy, you aren't in any trouble. We just want to talk," Stella said looking into Maddy's eyes.

"Fine," Maddy sighed as she picked up her bag and Flack took it from her hands.

"Just give me a sec, will ya?" Maddy asked looking at Stella back to her other cast mates.

"Yeah," Stella said as she and Flack gave them some privacy.

Maddy walked over to where her cast mates where looking at her wondering what was happening.

Quickly, she broke the news to them. "I'm going with them. I don't know when I will be back. I think we probably will be rescheduled anyways, but if something happens call me," Maddy said.

"Hunny, are you sure your ok? Do you want me to go with you?" "Joanne" asked.

"I'll be fine. It's just been a rough day so far. So call me and let me know what is going on," Maddy said as she walked away from them.

"Hey! I'll call you tonight!" "Rodger" called out to her.

Maddy just nodded her head acknowledging that she heard "Rodger" before turning her attention to Flack and Stella and following them out.

"Do you wanna change before we head to the station?" Flack asked as he looked over her outfit that didn't leave too much to the imagination.

"No, I'm fine, I just want this over as soon as it can be," Maddy said straightforwardly as they left the theater.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Maddy, Flack and Stella were walking into the station. Maddy realized as catcalls followed her that she should have changed before she left.

As she walked, she tugged self consciously at her short shorts. Stella waved to them as she moved off to go to the crime lab and as they stood by the elevator, she leaned over to Flack and whispered, "Flack? Can I borrow your jacket?"

Flack smirked. "What? You startin' a collection of my clothes or something?"

Maddy flushed as the heat rose through her face. Quickly she denied the fact and hissed, "No! I just don't want to feel like a hooker."

Flack smirked as he handed over his jacket before ushering her into an interrogation room. Just as she sat down, Flack got a call and quickly left the room.

An hour passed, a very uncomfortable hour where Maddy had too much time to think before Flack returned.

"Sorry we had a little incident to take care of," Flack said as he came back in the room, but instead of Stella with him it was Mac.

"Can we hurry this up?" Maddy asked trying to hold back the tears she knew were coming. The day was taking its toll on her and she didn't know how long she could last without breaking down in front of Flack and Mac, and that was the last thing she needed to do.

"Are you late for something?" Mac asked looking at her.

"I've been here for over an hour already and I'm cold. I didn't change so I have been cold and by myself for the last hour and I just want to go home," Maddy said looking at Flack.

"We had a situation," Flack told her again.

"I'm sure you did," Maddy said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Messer," Mac started as he opened a file, "You know a Victoria Taylor?"

"Yes. Like I said before, we are cast mates. I play Mimi and she plays Maureen. I took her home last night. I stayed at her place until about 3am, talking. I went home, took a shower and I crashed. We had decided to go for coffee before I left her place. I told her I would meet at the place we always went to, but she never showed. I waited an hour then left for the theatre," Maddy said.

"That the last time you saw her?" Flack asked looking at her.

"Yeah, but when I left her phone was ringing. I don't know who it was," Maddy said as she ran a hand through her hair. She had taken her wig off on the way to the station.

"You were the last person to see her alive then," Mac told her.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked turning her attention to Mac.

"She was killed around 4:30 am. An hour and a half after you left," Mac said.

"So if I stayed she could be alive still," Maddy said as a tear slipped out of her eye.

"Or you both could be dead," Flack said trying to catch her eyes.

"Is there anything that can lead you to who did this?" Maddy asked.

"We have a few leads, but we can't go into detail about it," Flack told her.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Brutus Taylor?" Mac asked looking at the file.

"I've never met him, but I do know who he is," Maddy said as she shifted in her seat.

"Who is he?" Mac asked her.

"Victoria's brother. From what she told me, he's older. He was into drugs and hookers for a long time. Victoria paid for him to go to rehab. But he left after two days. Lately though, he's been calling her a lot and asking for money. Since he was going to use the money on hookers and drugs she wouldn't help him and he wasn't happy about that,"

"Do you think that he could have done this to her?" Flack asked.

"Like I said before, I don't know him so I can't say. But Victoria has been on edge and jumpy."

"Does she have any other family?" Mac asked.

"No, her parents died two years ago," Maddy said.

"Okay. Thank you for your time, Ms. Messer. I am sure that Detective Flack can see to getting you back home safely," Mac said as he headed towards the door.

"Mac," Maddy started and when he turned and looked at her "When you catch whoever did this to her, please let me know,"

"I will," Mac told her before he left the room, leaving Maddy and Flack alone.

"So you gonna tell me why you were crying today?" Flack asked as Maddy stood up and started walking around the room.

"It doesn't matter," Maddy said.

"It does to me," Flack told her.

"Why?" Maddy asked as she turned around and looked at him.

"Because I don't like to see you cry," Flack said.

"Can I go? I just want to go home," Maddy said.

"Yeah, sure," Flack said as he stood up and walked towards the door with her behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Danny!" Flack yelled to Danny as Danny was getting ready to take off on his motorcycle.

"Flack, what's up?" Danny asked as he put his helmet on.

"It's Maddy," Flack asked.

"Look, I told you that you can date her, just don't break her heart or I will kill you," Danny said

"That ain't it. When she was in interrogation today-" Flack started but was interrupted by Danny.

"What the hell was she doing in interrogation?" Danny questioned him.

"Her cast mate was killed and she was the last one to see her alive. Don't worry Danny, she ain't a suspect," Flack said trying to mollify his temperamental friend.

"You should have told me earlier," Danny told him clearly not happy that he didn't know about his cousin being interrogated.

"Look, after Mac left and before I took her home, I tried to talk to her, but she would barely make eye contact with me. I think that there may be something wrong," Flack said

"Like what?" Danny asked confused.

"I don't know man; I just know that something ain't right. I've been a detective long enough to know when something is bothering someone," Flack said.

"Alright, if you run into Mac, let him know to just call Maddy's place. I'm gonna crash there tonight," Danny told him before he took off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of hours since Flack had dropped Maddy off at home. She had taken a long and hot shower and just crashed on her couch.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" Maddy yelled at whoever was pounding her on her door.

"What do you want? I really don't feel like having company," Maddy said once she saw it was Danny.

"I think that we need to have a talk," Danny told her looking into her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Date: June 9, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 6 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

Chapter 6

Maddy's green eyes stared into Danny's confused blue ones. She knew things wouldn't end well. She knew that Danny's stubborn streak was as wide as her own.

"It's not a good time for me right now, Danny," Maddy told him before he came into her apartment.

"I think that you should have told me," Danny said as he put his stuff on her couch.

"Danny, I am really not in the mood to talk tonight," Maddy said as she pulled the zipper of her jacket up.

"Well, I want to know why you were at the station today," Danny told her as he turned to face her.Hhhh

"Danny, I don't want to talk to you right now. I am expecting company that does not involve you," Maddy told him.

"Who's comin' over? Boyfriend?" Danny asked.

"No, Aiden. We are having a girl's night. Please leave," Maddy said trying to keep her cool about this but she wasn't sure how long it could last.

"You don't talk to me and I had to learn from Flack that you were brought into the station today. What the hell is going on with you?" Danny asked as stared at her.

"I don't want to talk about this with you. Can't you understand that? Why is this so hard for you? I am a woman, Danny, and I have a life outside of you. I had a life in California, and if I remember correctly, you didn't call me all that much. Only on Christmas, my birthday, and some other holidays. Why are you doing this now?" Maddy asked him.

"Just tell me that you haven't done something stupid," Danny asked of her.

"My friend and co-worker, Victoria, was killed. I was the last one with her, so Flack and Stella brought me in for questioning. Are you happy? There was a reason I didn't tell you!" Maddy yelled at him as she went to her bedroom and slammed the door and locked herself in there.

Danny sat on the couch, confused, not understanding where the close relationship that he used to have with Maddy went. They shared everything as children and while they were in college, but she was right. His life got busy and he forgot to call, to write, to email. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and decided that in order to them to mend their relationship, he needed to start being there for her again. _But how do I do that_, he mused.

After a few minutes of just sitting on Maddy's couch with his head in his hands, Danny got up and knocked on the door to her bedroom.

"Maddy? I am gonna head out, but don't make plans for Thursday night," Danny said through the door.

Even though he didn't hear a response from her, he knew that she heard him.

"Look, I'm gonna head out, meet me at the lab when you're done on Thursday," Danny said before grabbing his stuff and heading out of her apartment.

Once Maddy heard the door to her apartment open and then close, she waited a bit before unlocking her door and coming out of her room.

She was only wearing a pair of blue short running shorts and a sweatshirt that had her college logo on it.

Maddy heard the knock on her door while she was just sitting and waiting for Aiden to come over. She had just sat down from making the guest room usable in case Aiden wanted to stay that night instead of heading home.

"Hey," Maddy said as she opened the door to see Aiden and she let her in.

"I wasn't sure if I should come over or not. Flack said that Danny was heading over here to talk to you," Aiden told her as she took off her jacket.

"He came and left. I don't think he's too happy with me," Maddy said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It happens," Aiden said as she tossed Maddy a movie that she brought with her.

"Do you think we can talk before we get into the movies?" Maddy asked as she set the movie down on the top of the couch.

"Yeah, sure. What's on your mind?" Aiden asked as she took off her shoes and went and sat down on the couch.

"Do you remember when Flack and Danny took us to that basketball game?" Maddy asked as she sat down and then pulled her legs up to her chest before putting her arms around them.

"Yeah, then we went out for some drinks. I think you and Flack were still there when everyone else left," Aiden said.

"That night, we went back to his place," Maddy said with a sigh.

"You and Flack slept together," Aiden said trying to hide the smile on her face.

"Yeah, and everything is messed up now. I don't go over to Danny's anymore in case I run into him. Things are just so weird. I still haven't gotten my shirt or my underwear back from that night," Maddy said.

"Why don't ya go for it with him? I can tell he likes you and you seem to like him back," Aiden said

"I can't. I already feel like I betrayed him by sleeping with Flack," Maddy said as she brushed away a stray tear that fell down her face.

"Betrayed who? Danny? Maddy, talk to me," Aiden told has as she scooted closer to her friend.

"About a year ago, I was engaged. I had been dating him for three years. I loved him so much. Right after finals we went out to celebrate. And he proposed to me. I told him yes. I was so happy," Maddy said.

"What happened?" Aiden asked as she paid close attention to what Maddy was telling her.

"We were heading back to my apartment after leaving the restaurant and we got hit by another car. The driver was high on drugs and died on impact. Andrew, that was his name, didn't survive. It turns out that the man who sold the drugs to the other driver was my mother's second husband. But it didn't matter to her because she doesn't believe it. In her eyes her husband can do no wrong. I got engaged and I lost everything in one night. It wasn't fair, Aiden," Maddy said as she cried.

"Life can be as cruel and horrible, but you have to remember something though," Aiden told her

"What's that?" Maddy asked sniffling.

"As horrible and unfair life seems at a certain times, it can only get better," Aiden told her as Maddy put her feet down and Aiden just hugged her.

"It doesn't feel like it," Maddy said.

"You think that when you slept with Flack, that you betrayed Andrew's trust and everything, right?" Aiden asked letting Maddy sit on her own.

"Well yeah," Maddy confessed.

"You didn't betray anyone. Don't you think Andrew would want you to be happy?" Aiden asked

"I don't know. I miss him a lot; I don't know how to do so much of this anymore. He was my life for three years. I can't just forget about it," Maddy said.

"Any you don't have to. No one would want you to. I am sure that he was real special, but it has been a year, maybe its time to move on and start being happy again," Aiden told her.

"How can I be happy when he's getting out of jail?" Maddy asked

"Your step-dad is getting out of jail?" Aiden asked

"Yeah. And my mother is gonna welcome him home with open arms because she still believes that he has done nothing wrong," Maddy said with a long sigh.

"Have you talked to her about it? Maybe if you talk with her she will leave him or something," Aiden suggested

"She won't listen. In her eyes, her husband can do no wrong," Maddy told her friend in a hurt voice.

"You've tried to talk to her before?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, and she didn't listen. Maybe if I tell her about the guy and Andrew she'll listen and smarten up. I know most people want their parents together, but not me. My parents are better off without each other. They were so miserable trying to make their marriage to work, I was so scared that Andrew and I would be like that. But it wasn't. I really loved him," Maddy said.

"I can tell," Aiden said. "Have you talked to your dad about it?"

"No, I haven't even seen him since I moved out here. I doubt he knows that I am here. He didn't even know about Andrew," Maddy said

"Well, you don't have to tell him about the situation. Tell him it was a friend or somethin'," Aiden told her.

"You really think that I should go and see him?" Maddy asked looking at her friend.

"Yeah, I do. It might do you some good to talk to your dad about it," Aiden said honestly.

"I'll think about it," Maddy told her.

"Did something happen between you and your dad?" Aiden questioned her curiously.

"After my mom got remarried, things just got really awkward. I didn't even know my mom was dating anyone and I was out here and she called to let me know she was married. I think my dad was really hurt by it, but so was I. He tried to get me to move out here after he heard that mom remarried. Danny says that I hurt him by not even considering it, but he wanted me to make a choice. California where all my friends were, where Andrew was, or New York City, where he was and where Danny was. He wanted me to leave everything behind and just move on a whim. I couldn't. I had already started SDSU, so I told him no. After that, things were really strained between us and I eventually stopped coming out here," Maddy told her

Aiden didn't know what to say to Maddy's confession about her father. But she could tell that Maddy was ready to drop the subject and move onto something else.

"How about we watch that movie now?" Maddy suggested looking at Aiden.

"Sounds good," Aiden told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy walked up the stairs of the apartment her father lived in; well she hoped he still lived in. She hadn't seen him in over two years and this was the only address she had for him so she hoped that it was still a valid one. She hoped this didn't take too long. She was supposed to meet Danny at his place, originally it was the lab, but she told him his place and that she might be late coming over. Hopefully she made it over there in time.

After a few deep breaths, Maddy finally knocked on the door. After a few minutes of standing there she knocked again, but no one came to the door. So she just left.

As she walked out of the building, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed Aiden's number.

"Aiden, hi," Maddy said as she walked down the street.

"Hey, how did it go with your dad?" Aiden asked.

"It didn't, no one answered the door. I guess it was a bust. Is Danny still at work?" Maddy asked as she continued to walk.

"Yeah, you wanna talk to him?" Aiden asked.

"No, just let him know that I won't be able to make it tonight. Something has come up. I will talk to you later," Maddy said before hanging up her phone and turning it off.

Maddy knew that she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up because it seemed that every time she did, it only led to disappointment. She knew Danny would be mad that she cancelled their plans and he would show up at her apartment to find out why, but she didn't want to talk to Danny, so she decided not to go home. At least not yet.

As much as she was unsure when it came down to her dad, Maddy had wished that he had opened the door and welcomed her into his home. She supposed after not talking for a few years that she messed up the relationship between her father and herself. But she wouldn't take back what she knew was to be the right choice.


	7. Chapter 7

Date: June 14, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 7 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

Chapter 7

Disappointment is something every one faces at some point in their lives. Maddy hated the feeling; she had felt it not a lot but occasionally. She told Aiden that her dad was a bust, but for some reason she wanted to try again, maybe in a few days time. She didn't tell Danny what she was planning because she felt like if she told him that he would try and talk her out of it which wouldn't be too hard.

Maddy was just lazing about her apartment when there was a knock on her apartment door. She got up from sitting on the couch with her laptop and walked up to the door. She looked through the peep hole as a precaution. What surprised her the most was the fact that Flack was standing there.

"Hi," Maddy said after opening the door and coming face to face with the man she hadn't seen since she left the police station after talking about her co-worker Victoria.

"I need to talk to you," Flack said with a serious look on his face.

Maddy didn't say anything she just opened the door wider so that he could come in.

"Did Danny send you?" Maddy asked after she shut the door.

"No, he's working a case. Aiden mentioned to me that you went to find your father," Flack said as he sat on her couch.

"So much for talking in confidence," Maddy said as she closed her laptop so Flack couldn't see what she had been doing.

"Look the only reason she told me was because she wanted me to look him up. Your dad is in jail," Flack told her.

"What? Since when? What for?" Maddy asked genuinely surprised.

"Originally it was resisting arrest, but it was upped to aggravated assault and so he has served about four months of a ten month sentence," Flack said as he looked into her eyes.

"Why did you do this?" Maddy asked curiously as she sat on the other end of the couch.

"Look, we are old enough to know what we did. You might not want to admit to it, but it was fun and you had a good time. I don't know why you are just ignoring me," Flack told her.

"Look I know that I didn't handle that in the best way possible and I am sorry about that, but I am not ready for a relationship and I can't do that casual thing, it just isn't me," Maddy told him

"What happened?" Flack asked.

"What do you mean?" Maddy asked back looking at him.

"Well I figure something major must have happened for you not to wanna be in a relationship," Flack said.

"Let's just say, that my last relationship ended badly and I am not ready to jump back into the boat just yet," Maddy said honestly as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Ok, so friends then?" Flack asked her

"Yeah, friends," Maddy agreed.

"So tell me something," Flack said.

"About what?" Maddy asked looking at him.

"How come Danny doesn't know that your dad is in jail?" Flack inquired.

"My dad and I had a falling out a few years back. It was the reason I stopped coming back to New York. When Danny found out that Dad was making me choose between him and my life in California, he took my side. He thought it was unfair of Dad to make me choose, so when I stopped talked to Dad, so did he. But I believe Danny's parents still talk to my dad, but not Danny," Maddy said.

"What about Louie?" Flack asked

"If Louie heard what happened, I wouldn't know it. I wasn't as close to Louie as I am Danny, but I still love him," Maddy said honestly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy walked into her apartment after work. She had called Danny, but he didn't pick up his phone at all. She called Flack about Victoria's murder and he told her that they were about to interview a suspect. Maddy couldn't help but wonder if it was Victoria's brother that they were interviewing. It had been hours since she had called Flack and she had to admit she was tempted to call him again and ask just to see if he would tell her. Not like she could do anything about it anyways. Maddy decided to take her chances and found Flack in her contacts and called him.

"If you call me all the time it could mean several things," Flack said answering his phone once he saw who it was.

"Yeah, that I'm bored," Maddy said with a grin.

"Seriously, if you were bored, ya wouldn't be calling me, would ya?" Flack told her.

Maddy rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming. I was calling to see if you found the bastard that killed Victoria," she said, the teasing leaving her voice.

Flack sighed, wanting to tell her everything, but knowing that he couldn't. "Maddy," he sighed into the phone, "It's an ongoing investigation. You know I can't talk about it."

"I didn't ask for any details or anything. I just wanted to know if the monster that killed my friend is gonna be someone's bitch in jail or what?" Maddy asked.

"Maddy how about I make you a deal?" Flack suggested

"I'm listening," Maddy said interested.

"As soon as Victoria's killer is behind bars, I will call you and take you out for drinks, as friends only of course," Flack said.

"You're tired of me calling all the time, aren't you?" Maddy asked realizing that she must have been annoying him and maybe even keeping him from finding her friend's killer.

"Maddy, listen to me. I know that you want whoever did this to Victoria to pay, so I will let you know as soon as I can. You can call every so often; just not four times a day, okay?" Flack told her.

"Okay, I get it," Maddy said.

"Did you just get up?" Flack asked as he tried to keep the conversation going for a bit longer in hopes to avoid the paperwork that cluttered his desk.

"It's what? Eight in the morning? Sadly enough, no I didn't just get up. I just got in. My cast mates and I went out for a drink for Victoria and prayed that it would be solved as soon as the great NYPD can solve it," Maddy said with a smile as she entered her bedroom to lie down on her bed.

"You've been out drinking all this time?" Flack asked in shock.

"What are you nuts? You've seen me when I drink, would I be able to have this conversation if I had been out drinking until now?" Maddy asked as she kicked off her tennis shoes before lying on top of the covers of her bed.

Flack smirked, even though she couldn't see him. "You got that right. I've never seen anyone related to Messer that could hold their liquor,"

"Are you suggesting that my cousin can't hold his liquor?" Maddy asked with a grin of her own, knowing how true that statement was.

"I think we both know that Danny can't hold his liquor quite like you can," Flack told her.

"Well one of us has to uphold the Messer name," Maddy said with a laugh.

"Well Danny won't be doing that anytime soon," Flack laughed as his other line beeped. "Maddy, I hate to cut this short since I don't get to talk to you very often, but I got another call. It's about work,"

"Okay, I get it. No more calls about the case, you will let me know," Maddy said with a long yawn.

"And then we will go out and celebrate. Get some sleep, I will talk to ya later," Flack told her before waiting for her to hang up first.

"Bye, Flack," Maddy told him as she hung up the phone, she grabbed the cord to her charger and plugged it in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like she had just dozed off when her cell phone went off. Maddy looked at the caller id and wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to Danny now. She had been calling him for the past week, but he had been ignoring her, so why should she bother now? Before she had the choice to answer it, Maddy's voicemail kicked in.

Maddy just sighed and put her phone back down on the stand, before laying her head on the pillow. After only having her eyes closed for a few seconds, Maddy heard the banging of her front door. She just groaned and looked at what she was wearing, red booty shorts and a white sports bra. So she grabbed her jacket before slipping it on and zipping it up as she slowly made her way towards the door. When she looked in the peep hole, Maddy had to check it twice, because she couldn't believe that Danny was at the door. She was exhausted, but opened the door knowing Danny would go to the super and get let in somehow.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Maddy asked as she tried to cover a yawn.

"Were you still asleep? It's almost one in the afternoon," Danny said looking down at his watch.

"I didn't get in until about eight and then I was on the phone, so I didn't get to sleep until almost nine. What is so important that you disturbed my sleep?" Maddy asked letting Danny into her apartment before heading to the kitchen to make some coffee.

"I think that we need to talk," Danny told her after she had come back with two steaming mugs of coffee. "Are you alright? You seem off,"

"I recently found out that my dad is in jail," Maddy told him as she set her coffee down.

Danny just sighed as he ran a hand through his hair before he picked up his coffee from where he set it down and took a large sip, "What did he do?" he inquired after a moment.

"From how I understand it, there was a bar fight. He resisted arrest and someone upped the charge to aggravated assault. He's been in for four months and his sentence was ten months," Maddy told him.

"What are you gonna do then?" Danny asked looking at her.

"I have no idea. Maybe I should go and see him. But I don't think that he'll recognize me though," Maddy told him.

"Why? You haven't changed much, besides getting smarter and drinking," Danny said attempting to make her laugh.

"Do you think I should go?" Maddy asked ignoring his last comment.

"No, your dad is an ass, you don't need that in your life," Danny told her.

"But he's family," Maddy said

"No your family is me, and that is all you need, and maybe my parents," Danny told her as he finished off the cup of coffee and went into the kitchen to get another one.

"So you think that it would be a bad idea to go and see my Dad," Maddy stated as he came back and sat on the couch.

"I think that if you go and see him, that you are just setting yourself up to get hurt. I just don't think that you need him in your life right now or ever," Danny told her.

Maddy ran her hands through her hair and just sighed.

Danny looked at her and remembered his vow. "But if you want to go and see him, I will take you, but I won't go in with you. I will wait for you though," Danny told her as her cell phone started ringing from her bedroom.

"You gonna get that?" Danny asked her.

"No, if it's important they will leave a message," Maddy told him.

"So you want to see him," Danny said stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I do," Maddy told him hoping that he wouldn't start a fight with her.

"I'll take you," Danny told her.

"You will? Danny I don't want you to go if you don't want to," Maddy told him.

"I'll take you next week, but you have to go in by yourself. You okay with that?" Danny asked looking at her.

"Yeah," Maddy said before giving her cousin a hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Date: June 23, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 8 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

Chapter 8

A father is someone who was there for their kid. But for the past few years, Maddy's own father wasn't there for her. He wanted her to make a choice, but at the time she couldn't do it and she couldn't believe that he would ask her to. And now a few years later, when she did move back to the city, he was in jail. What did that say about him? Or her even. Danny said that her dad was no longer family, but he was still blood.

Maddy was startled out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. She sat up and walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw it was Flack, so she opened the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Maddy asked looking at Flack as she opened her door wider so that he could come in.

"I told you once we nailed the guy that killed Victoria that I would tell you and I'd take you out for drinks," Flack told her with a grin.

"You caught him? So it's a closed case then?" Maddy asked surprised since it was only last week that he told her this.

"Yeah, he's at central booking right now," Flack told her

Without a second thought Maddy launched herself at Flack and hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you. Thank you so much,"

"You want to go and get that drink?" Flack asked as he hugged her back.

"Yeah, I would," Maddy told him as she walked back to her bedroom to change.

After a few minutes Maddy came back out of her bedroom dressed in a light blue halter shirt with her jean jacket over it, faded blue jeans with a pair of boots. She had a bit of make-up but not too much and she also had her hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Ready?" Maddy asked as she grabbed her stuff and headed to the door.

"Yeah," Flack told her as he followed her out the door.

"So where are we going?" Maddy asked as they waited for the lift for the elevator.

"Ray's?" Flack asked looking at her.

"I think it would be better if we stayed away from Ray's tonight," Maddy told him as they let the other tenants off first before getting on the elevator.

"Why?" asked Flack.

"Let's just say Danny and I aren't on the best terms right now," Maddy said as he played with the sleeve of her jacket.

Flack furrowed his brows. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

Maddy nodded her head slowly. "I want to go see my father and he doesn't want me to. He finally caved and said that he would take me on his next day off, but I don't want him to change his mind."

"Oh," Flack said, a little confused as to why she wanted to see her deadbeat dad, but not wanting to risk her anger. "So...Do you bowl?"

Maddy looked at Flack with a smile on her face, "I bowl, not very well mind you, but I do bowl," Maddy said as they walked off the elevator and headed to Flack's car.

"There is this bowling place that someone told me about one time, Brooklyn Lanes, I think it was called," Flack told her.

When Flack and Maddy made it to Brooklyn Lanes, it wasn't as packed as Maddy had told Flack it would be.

"Maddy? Flack?" someone said from behind them as they were getting a lane and shoes.

"Aiden, hey," Maddy said after turning and seeing her friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aiden asked looking from one to the other.

"Celebrating," Maddy said with a smile.

"And you're not at Ray's Flack?" Aiden asked surprised.

"I don't think that they're going to go belly up if I'm not there, Aiden," Flack said with a role of his eyes before handing Maddy the pair of shoes.

With a smirk still on her lips, Aiden asked, "What lane do you have?"

"Ten," Maddy said taking the shoes from Flack.

"You're right next to us," Aiden said leading Maddy towards the lanes.

"Us?" Maddy asked worried that she meant Danny was here.

"My date. I met him at this coffee place after work one day," Aiden said with a smile.

"What's his name?" Maddy asked.

"Michael Snow," Aiden said with a smile.

"Look at you all happy," Maddy said with her own smile.

"So what are you two celebrating?" Aiden asked curiously.

"My friend Victoria, I think I mentioned her to you before, well she was murdered. I was really annoying Flack every chance I got and so we made a deal. He'd let me know when her killer was behind bars and we would go out and celebrate. So here we are," Maddy said as she took a seat to put her shoes on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy stood outside the crime lab waiting for Danny. Even if he didn't agree with the reasoning Maddy gave him, he was still going to go with her to see her father. They agreed on one thing though, Maddy would see him alone.

"Maddy? What are you doing here?" Aiden asked as she and Stella came out of the building.

"Danny was supposed to meet me here about ten minutes ago and as of yet he hasn't shown up," Maddy said as Aiden gave her a hug.

"He's actually in the locker room. He's getting ready to leave. Did you two have plans?" Stella asked.

"Just getting together and going out for a bit. It will be an early night since I have plans in the morning," Maddy said with an unsure look.

"Addy, you ready to go?" Danny asked coming up to the three women.

"When you are," Maddy responded.

"Then let's go," Danny told her.

"Maddy, later this week Stella and I are gonna go out. Wanna come with?" Aiden asked before Maddy and Danny headed off to the parking garage where Danny had parked his motorcycle earlier.

"Yeah, just let me know when and I will work around my work rehearsal schedule," Maddy told them as she and Danny left.

"Are you sure this is what ya wanna do?" Danny asked as he handed her the extra helmet he'd taken from his apartment before coming into work.

"I don't want to, Danny, I need to," Maddy told him as she put the helmet on her head.

"Okay," Danny said as he put his own helmet on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy walked over and took the seat in front of the glass that the officer directed her to. She was only wearing jeans and an old sweatshirt that she stole from Danny. Her heart was pounding in her chest, as she thought back to what Danny said outside before she went inside.

'_Take a deep breath. You will be fine. Don't let him get to you and know that everyone makes choices and he's made his.'_

As Maddy looked up she saw a man in an orange jumpsuit being led to sit across from her. As the man sat down he picked up the phone, but it took Maddy a few seconds to do so. She took a deep breath before she finally picked up the phone.

"Maddy," Daniel Messer said looking at his only daughter.

"It's Madison," Maddy told him trying not to show that she was afraid of her father.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Daniel asked.

"I moved back to New York. I have friends that did me favors and I found out what you did. I just had to see for myself. I guess I didn't really believe that you would be in jail," Maddy said.

"Maddy, it's only temporary. I'll be out of here soon and we can be a family again," Daniel told her.

Maddy couldn't believe that this man was using the nickname that only her true friends and those she considered family used. It was only used by those she could trust and he was not one of them, "My name is Madison. That is what you and Mom named me so use it! But you won't be out of here soon. You have months to go!" Maddy yelled at him.

"I know. I am sorry," he told her as he stared into her green eyes.

"Sorry for what? Trying to make me move across country when I had so much going for me? Sorry for cutting yourself out of my life? Sorry for drinking so much that you resisted arrested and ended up in jail? Please tell me what you are so sorry for because I would love to hear it," Maddy said as she held back the sob that threatened to release.

"I'm sorry that it was as hard as it was for you when your mother and I split and I am sorry that you felt like I was making you pick between your mother and myself. You know I would never do that to you," Daniel told her without any sincerity in his voice.

Maddy looked at him in bewilderment, "Excuse me? You think I felt like you were making me choose? That might be because you said make a choice; your bitch of a mother or me. I was only eighteen years old and I had a lot of things going on in California, but you didn't care. You didn't care that I had a life and friends else where! You stopped caring about me; all you cared about was your drinking!" Maddy yelled at him.

"You're overreacting," he told her.

"No, I'm not. Danny was right; you aren't who I thought you were. I mean you look like my father, you sound like him, but the person who I see sitting across from me is a total stranger. Don't bother looking for me when you do get out," Maddy told him as she wiped away the tears that had started to fall down her cheeks. "One last thing; I hope you rot in hell,"

With everything said that needed to be said, Maddy hung up the phone and walked away from her father, not even looking back once.

Once Maddy was out of the jail she saw Danny sitting on his bike with his cell phone to his ear. Once he saw her, he hung up the phone and walked to her and just gathered her in his arms and held tight as she let out what she had inside.

"What did I do Danny?" Maddy asked in between sobs as she clung to him.

"Nothing, Addy. You didn't do anything wrong," Danny whispered into her ear.

"I must have done something, but I just don't know what," Maddy said as a car drove up to them and honked at them.

"Someone you know?" Maddy asked him.

"Its department issue SUV," Danny said letting go and walking over to the driver's side with Maddy as the window rolled down.

"Ya can't answer ya phone?" came Flack's voice.

"I was on the phone. How'd you know where I was?" Danny asked looking at his friend.

"Mac. You have another crime scene," Flack told him.

"Can ya take Maddy home?" Danny asked looking at Maddy then back to Flack. "I don't have enough gas to get her home and back to the lab and to the crime scene,"

"Yeah, sure," Flack told him.

"Thanks," Danny said as he turned and looked at his cousin.

"Look, when I get off we will talk. I'm sorry that it didn't go as you wanted it to," Danny said hugging her again.

"I'm sorry that you have to share a name with the guy," Maddy said hugging him again before opening the door to the SUV that Flack was driving.

"Hey, get some sleep, okay?" Danny told her before she shut the door. Without even looking he could tell that she was giving him a look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to be okay?" Flack asked as he walked her to her door.

"That is the question of the year," Maddy told him as she opened the door and walked in. She left the door open so that Flack could come in.

"How is it that the man who is supposed to be your father turns out to be this person that you can't recognize what so ever?" Maddy asked Flack as he shut the door.

"People can disappoint, so what you do is surround yourself with good people that won't hurt you," Flack said as he looked into her eyes.

"Are you gonna hurt me, Detective?" Maddy asked him as she stepped closer to him.

"Never," Flack said as he looked down at her lips which were merely inches from his own.

Maddy closed the distance between their lips and it took Flack a few seconds to realize what was happening.

"Maddy," Flack whispered as he looked into her eyes, "We can't do this,"

"I am a big girl Flack, and I want to. Don't you want to?" Maddy asked as she took off her jacket.

"More then you know, but I'd be taking advantage of you and I can't do that," Flack said as he stopped Maddy from kissing him again.

"Why are you being a gentleman about this? If I had done this to my cast member Rodger, there would be no second thoughts about it from him. What makes you so different then him?" Maddy asked looking into Flack blue eyes.

"I don't take advantage of women. That's the difference between us," Flack told her, a flash of jealousy running through him that he tried to deny.

"I guess the ones worth having around are always the gentlemen, right? At least that is what Victoria used to tell me all the time," Maddy said with a long sigh.

"She was a smart woman," Flack said.

"She really was. It's late, why don't you crash here? I have a spare bedroom, that way I don't have to worry about you getting into accident," Maddy said.

"Am I gonna find Danny's clothes all over the place?" Flack asked with a grin.

"More than likely, but Danny has only slept in the bed once. He usually fell asleep on the couch and I didn't feel like waking him so that is where he slept," Maddy said with a laugh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about three am when Maddy's cell phone went off. As she reached for it she came to realize what she had done. She tried to seduce Flack into sleeping with her.

"Hello?" Maddy said as she grabbed her phone as she sat up in her bed.

"Hey, want me to stop by so we can talk?" Danny asked.

"Naw, I'm okay. I was sleeping. I could go for lunch tomorrow?" Maddy suggested.

"I'll call you and let you know," Danny said before they hung up.

Maddy glanced out of her room and towards the second bedroom where she knew Flack was sleeping. For some reason, as she thought about having sex with Flack, it didn't feel wrong. She had forgotten what it was like to be wanted by someone. Maybe when she had told Aiden about everything it made things easier, but was she ready to give her heart to another man? Maddy hadn't thought about Andrew since her talk with Aiden, but how does one talk make her feel this different?

Did it feel right because maybe it was? Could it possibly be that she was ready to start to date again? That maybe she wasn't doomed to be a lonely old lady with thirteen cats in a single apartment, with the only communication gets is the food delivery service person.

Maybe, just maybe New York was the new start to a new life and a new way to live life. She had Danny and Aiden to watch her back. And Danny had to trust Flack, otherwise he wouldn't have asked him to take her home, but she doubted that he wanted Flack to stay all night. Even if Danny trusted him, he didn't want other men that were only supposed to drop his cousin off to stay all night long.


	9. Chapter 9

Date: July 15, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 9 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

Chapter 9

Maddy sat at the Big Apple Deli, waiting for Danny. While sitting there, waiting for Danny to arrive, she thought over the previous months and the reaction she'd had to Flack. Sure, she knew his was good looking; she'd felt the instant attraction to his tall, dark looks, but was that the only reason for her attraction? Or was it because he was the complete opposite of Andrew? She knew that she loved Andrew, but she felt guilty about her feelings towards him. Intellectually, she knew that it was time to move on, but emotionally she wasn't sure. She was pulled away from her thoughts by Danny sitting down next to her.

"Hey Addy," he asked in a concerned tone. "You okay?"

"Hey Danny," Maddy said as she looked at him as he sat down. "I'm fine. I was just thinking some things over,"

"About last night?" Danny questioned her as he looked over the menu that was on the table.

"How'd you hear about this joint?" Danny asked as he took a drink of whatever was in her glass.

"Victoria, actually. We came here for lunch at least once a week. We had the unfortunate luck of coming when this place was jammed pack," Maddy said as Danny gave her the drink back.

"What is that?" Danny asked after drinking the sweet drink.

"Raspberry lemonade, why, would you like a beer while on duty?" Maddy asked with a smirk.

"You're funny," Danny told her before heading to the counter to order his food.

When Danny sat back down, he looked at Maddy's tired face.

"So want to tell me what in particular got you in tears? I can call in some favors and-" Danny stopped when Maddy put her hand on top of his.

"Thank you, Danny," Maddy said as his order was yelled.

"Why are you thanking me?" Danny asked when he got back to the table.

"I know that last night wasn't really what you wanted to do. It was something that I needed to do but I didn't know if I could do it by myself. I guess I just wanted to say thank you for coming with me even when you didn't have to. It meant a lot to me," Maddy told him with tears in her eyes.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Danny told her, "But what did your dad say?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. He's not who I thought he was and I will be fine without him. I have good friends and great family," Maddy said taking a sip of her drink.

Danny looked around at the small crowd. "I am glad it's not as crowded as it could be. I prefer the small crowds," Danny told her as his cell went off indicating he had a text message.

"That was a quick lunch," Maddy commented looking at the time on her cell phone.

"That was just Flack, wants me to bring him something to eat," Danny said as he put the phone back into his pocket.

The rest of lunch was enjoyed with a comfortable silence. As Danny picked up the order for Flack, his cell phone went off.

"Messer,"

"_Danny, I am heading back to the scene. Are you coming?"_ Stella's voice said coming through.

"Yeah, I will meet you there," he said before hanging up his phone. Danny turned to Maddy with a smile on his face. "I have to meet Stella back at a scene. Do me a favor and take these to Flack. He'll be at his desk," Danny told her handing her the bag of food and the drink.

"Fine," Maddy said taking the items, "But you owe me, and it will be good," Maddy told him with a smirk before walking off.

Danny just grinned and with a shake of his head, walked towards the parking meter where he parked the department issue car. Danny was happy to see Addy, in a good mood, especially since she seemed so destroyed last night outside of the jail.

When Maddy got to the precinct, she spotted Flack right away. He was sitting at his desk doing paper work and talking on the phone. By the time Maddy got to his desk he was off the phone.

"Hey," Maddy said with a shy smile, still embarrassed about the night before.

"Hey," Flack said looking at her with his own smile. "I thought I sent Danny that message to bring me food,"

"You did, but as we were leaving the Deli, Stella called him and off he went, so I brought you some food since you couldn't drive a few blocks to come and get it yourself," Maddy said handing him the bag and the drink.

"I figured you and Danny would be talking about last night, so I wanted to keep any-"Flack stopped mid-sentence when Maddy brought her hand up to stop him.

"I get it. I made a fool out of myself and I'm sorry that I threw myself at you last night," Maddy said avoiding his eyes as she sat in a chair next to his desk.

"Maddy," Flack said after swallowing the big bite from the sandwich he took.

"Don't say that it wasn't a big deal, because it was, at least to me. You showed me something that I haven't seen in a long time. It was nice to see it again," Maddy told him as she played with the sleeve of her denim jacket.

"What'd I show you? That I don't take advantage of women, anyone would have done the same thing in my place," Flack said before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Not many men would have, especially the way I was throwing myself at you, I don't know why I did that," Maddy said still embarrassed about it.

"Let's just forget about it," Flack told her.

"Okay, well I should get going. I need to pick up some stuff before I go out tonight," Maddy said as she stood up.

"You have a performance tonight?" Flack asked setting his food down.

"I do, you know if you guys ever want to go to a show, let me know, I might be able to get you some tickets," Maddy said as she grabbed her drink and turned to leave.

"Hey," Flack called to her. Maddy turned and looked back at him. "Thanks, for lunch, I'll give you a call later,"

"Okay," Maddy said before continuing towards the exit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy rushed into her apartment building after leaving directly after the last scene from the show that night. She did a quick change and she was gone. Aiden had called and wanted to talk, so she just grabbed her bag and got on her way home as fast as she could since Aiden sounded like she needed a friend.

"Hey," Aiden said looking at Maddy approaching her.

"Hi. I got here as soon as I could. The show ran a bit over. So what's going on?" Maddy asked as she unlocked the door and the two girls headed inside.

Maddy locked the door before setting her stuff on the table.

"I am doomed to be alone, forever," Aiden said as she plopped herself on Maddy's couch.

"What are you talking about?" Maddy asked from the kitchen as she grabbed two wine coolers from her fridge and heading back to where Aiden was sitting.

"Michael and I we were getting serious and then I don't hear from him in a week. So I call him, and a woman answered his phone. I ask for Michael and she says he's in the shower. I ask her who this is and it's his wife. I can't believe I let myself," Aiden couldn't even finish her sentence as the tears came down her face.

"Let yourself be what? Happy? Aiden, you've been my best friend since I came back to New York. You deserve to be happy. Don't let one man stand in the way of your happiness. Michael isn't the man for you, but you can't let yourself get too down about it. He wasn't worth your time and he's clearly not worth your tears," Maddy told her hugging her as she let Aiden cry on her shoulder.

"This isn't the first time it's happened to me though. It's got to be a curse," Aiden said not moving from where she and Maddy were sitting.

"Men are jerks. But you can't give up. I know we can find you someone that isn't a jerk," Maddy said.

"I hope so because I am about to give up," Aiden said as she sat up and grabbed one of the wine coolers and drank it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy had been relaxing after Aiden left in the morning. She was just reading when there was a knock on her door. When she didn't get up to answer it right away the person knocked louder and harder. When she realized that the person on the other side of the door wasn't going away any time soon, Maddy got up and left the book on the couch and went to the door. As a habit, Maddy looked through the peep hole to see who was outside. It was Danny and he didn't look to happy at all.

Maddy opened the door and looked at Danny, but before she could ask what he was doing there, Danny walked in, went to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Make yourself at home," she muttered drolly.

Danny turned and looked at her as he took a swig of beer.

"So," he started in a carefully neutral voice. "Got an interesting call today,"

"Really? Anyone I know?" Maddy asked taking the beer from him.

"Mommy," he said grabbing the beer back from her.

"Did you forget your blanket at your mommy's house again?" Maddy asked before taking the beer and walking away from him.

Danny shut his eyes for a moment, watching her retreating back. Finally he spoke again, hurt and confusion in his voice, "Why didn't you tell me, Addy?"

"Tell you what?" Maddy asked unsure how to respond since he didn't exactly say what this conversation was about "Who called you?"

Danny continued as if she hadn't spoken. "You get onto me for not being there for you, but then you do the same exact thing!" he said exploding in anger.

"What are you talking about, Danny?" Maddy asked as she looked directly into his eyes that were filled with something she had never seen him have directed at her; hurt.

Danny fought back his anger, for once. He'd never wanted to direct something like this at her, but the hurt was killing him. "Connie called my mom. Looking for your address because she wants to see you. Turns out that you've been keeping a few things from me," Danny said, the anger leeching out of him and hurt replacing it. "Why didn't you tell me about Andrew?"

"She told you?" Maddy asked surprised that her own mother told anyone, but on the other hand, her mother couldn't keep a secret to save a life.

"Yeah, she told me. She told me that you've been over emotional since your _boyfriend_ was killed in a car accident," Danny spat back. "Christ Addy, ya didn't think I might have wanted to know that! You told me that you broke up!"

"You didn't need to know, and she only told you what she thinks she knows, so don't even get on my case! I've had to live with the fact that if I hadn't wanted to go out and celebrate, Andrew would be alive, and here, instead of six feet under!" Maddy yelled, letting her anger get the best of her.

Danny stepped back a bit at the venom in her voice before shaking his head. He looked at her like she was a completely different person. "Fine, _Madison_, I guess we know where I rank in your life." He began to walk towards the door, his shoulders sagging. "I don't even know you anymore and from what I do know, I don't think that I want to know anymore," he said softly as he began to open the door.

"So you want to make this about you? You find out my darkest secret and you are going to make me the bad guy? You are some character, _Daniel_," Maddy told him, but she couldn't even say it to his face, since it hurt to see the disappointment and the hurt in his eyes.

Danny turned and shrugged. "I've never lied to you about anything I've done or anything that's happened to me. It comes down to this, Madison," he said the hurt still evident in his voice, "You obviously don't trust me enough to try to help you through was must have been a terrible time, so I think you have issues that you need to work out. And I don't think I can bear not having you trust me,"

He sighed before walking out the door. "You know my number if anything changes."

Once the door was shut Maddy crumbled to the floor and just cried. The thought of Danny not in her life, wasn't something she wanted. He was her best friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Date: July 21, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 10 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

Chapter 10

Danny was working on his fourth beer and second shot of tequila when he felt someone sit down next to him. Wearily, he looked up to see Flack sitting there. He didn't say anything, just slammed back the shot before chasing it with a beer.

Flack looked at him, concerned about his well being. "Dan? You okay?"

Danny just shrugged. "I don't know, man," he slurred slightly. "You ever think you know a person and they turn out to be completely different?"

Flack raised an eyebrow, not sure what had happed but growing concerned. Danny didn't get drunk very often and when he did, something bad had usually happened.

"Danny? Who are you talking about?" he asked, trying to get some more information out of his friend.

"Addy. Christ, I thought I knew her but why wouldn't she tell me what happened?"

Flack felt panic rise in his chest. He took a deep breathe, trying to calm himself. "Dan? Is Maddy okay?" he asked sternly.

"I don't know. Hell, right now? I don't care," Danny replied.

"Daniel Messer. Is Maddy hurt in any way?"

"She's the one that hurt me!" Danny shot back as he slammed the rest of the beer back. "She should have told me."

Flack thought for a moment, Danny wasn't making much sense in the state he was in_. Is he talking about the fact that we slept together?_

Danny shook his head and without prompting continued. "We've been tight ever since we were kids. It was just the two of us against what my father wanted me to become. It was because of her that I didn't go down that road. But for her to keep things from me? I don't know her anymore. For a year she kept it from me. A year, Flack. Why?"

Flack shook his head, confused. "Danny? What are you talking about? What did she keep from you?"

Danny opened his mouth to tell Flack everything, but his brain finally kicked in. "Nothing, man. If she hadn't told you, I ain't gonna tell her secrets."

Flack looked at Danny with bewilderment on his face. "Danny where are your keys?" Flack asked.

"Why, gonna take me home?" Danny said crudely.

"Dan, where are they?" Flack asked again before having to resort to searching his pockets himself.

"Look, I'm fine. I don't need you to look after me," Danny told him as he started to walk away from Flack.

"Flack," the bartender said looking at a drunken Danny and back to the Detective. "These are his keys. I took them because I had a feeling he wasn't in for just one beer,"

"Thanks. Did he use his tab?" Flack asked taking the keys from the bartender that he knew since he and Danny would come here all the time.

"He did. Take care Flack," the man said before going back to closing up.

It took Flack a while but he finally got Danny into his department issue SUV. He just let Danny sit there while he called Aiden, who might know what in the hell was going on.

"Burn," Aiden said answering her phone on the fourth ring.

"Aiden, have ya talked to Maddy?" Flack asked as he started the engine.

"No, not since last night. I crashed at her place and what not. Why what's going on?" Aiden asked with a yawn.

"I guess Danny and Maddy got into a fight, a big one at that. Danny is plastered, so I am driving back to his place. Do me a favor and call Maddy and find out what is going on," Flack told her with a long sigh.

"Do you know what time it is Flack?" Aiden asked him as she looked at the clock on her bed stand.

"No," Flack said before glancing at the stereo.

"It's two in the morning. Maddy is probably asleep. I'll stop by her place before heading to work. Good night," Aiden said hanging up her phone before Flack had a chance to reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was seven in the morning and Aiden was knocking on Maddy's front door. She hadn't answered her cell or the house phone. She was getting worried and she was running late for work.

"Can I help you miss?" an older gentleman asked coming out of the apartment to the right of Maddy's.

"Yeah, have you seen the tenant of this apartment?" Aiden asked turning her attention to the man.

"Last night I heard shouting. Madison was arguing with a man. He stormed out. And then around five this morning, I heard her door slam shut again. Not sure if she left or let someone in," he told her.

"Okay, thank you," Aiden said before reaching into her pocket for her business card and handing it to him. "If she comes home between now and five, can you please give me a call?"

"Is Madison in some sort of trouble, Detective?" he asked.

"No, she's not. I just need to talk with her. Thank you for your help," Aiden said leaving Maddy's apartment building and heading to the precinct before going to the lab.

When she walked in she saw Flack sitting at his desk so she walked over so she could get to the lab and not get her ass busted for being as late as she was. She was surprised that Mac or Stella hadn't called her yet.

"So I called Maddy and her house phone, just rings and rings. Her cell goes straight to voicemail. I went to her place this morning. I was there way longer then I thought I was. A neighbor said that he heard Maddy arguing with a man last night and then he stormed out. Then around five this morning Maddy slammed the apartment door and left. She hasn't been seen since. I gave my card to a man and told him to call me when she gets back," Aiden said.

"It must have been some fight they had," Flack said taking a gulp of his coffee.

"Did Danny tell you anything about the fight?" Aiden asked curiously.

Flack thought back to the night before responding. "He did. He asked if I ever thought I knew someone and they turned out to be completely different and then he went off about Maddy and how she hurt him and some secret that she didn't tell him about for a year. You know what they fought about," Flack said looking at Aiden's surprised look when he mentioned the secret.

"I think I do. And I can bet you Maddy is going to be hiding. And she doesn't work today since its Wednesday," Aiden said.

"Where would she go?" Flack asked, "What's the secret and how do you know?"

"I know because we had a girl's night and she confessed along with some other things. I have to get to the lab, so let me know if you hear from her," Aiden told him before leaving to get to the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maddy knew Danny would be at work but she still ended up at his apartment. It was only last night when he hurt her worse then she thought he could. She couldn't sleep after he left, so she went for a run around five in the morning, and she was still in her outfit. Maddy just let a sigh out as she turned around and went in the other direction. She didn't know anyone besides Danny, his parents, Flack and Aiden in the city. Her only option was to go and see Danny's mother who she hadn't seen since she first got settled into her apartment. She just hoped that her uncle wouldn't be there. He didn't like her too much, he only tolerated her because his wife.

Once she got to her aunt's house, she realized that she shouldn't bring them into this. It was truly between Danny and her. Even if she wanted to she knew she couldn't do it. So she just drove somewhere else. She had gotten tired of not being able to just go for a drive like she had done in California, but she wasn't in California anymore.

Maddy ended up at Central Park. She grabbed her phone off the passenger's seat and turned it on. She had a lot of missed calls and a few voicemails. She listened to the voicemails, all but one was from Aiden, and the one that wasn't from her was from Flack.

"Where the hell are you?" Flack's irate voice echoed through Maddy's cell phone. She had called him hoping he wouldn't know about the fight with Danny.

"In my car," was Maddy's retort.

"Want to tell me why you are hiding from everyone?" Flack asked after taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I'm not hiding," Maddy denied as she played with the radio as she continued to sit in her car.

"Well, ya could have fooled me," Flack said.

"I didn't call so I could get a lecture," Maddy said as she started to get aggravated.

"Look Aiden went to your place and you weren't there. Your neighbor said you stormed out around five and your phone has been off, what were we supposed to think?" Flack continued to interrogate her like she was a suspect in one of his cases.

"Maybe I needed some time to think. I didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Look Danny hates me, isn't that enough? I shouldn't have called, I know you and Aiden have already taken Danny's side on what happened and don't worry, no hard feelings," Maddy told him before hanging up her phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Maddy called me," Flack said to Aiden while they were getting food from a vender.

"Is she ok? What'd she say?" Aiden asked taking the hotdog from the vender.

"She thinks that we have sided with Danny over whatever they had fought about," Flack said as he paid the vender after he took his hotdog from the man. "Hell, I have no idea what they were even fighting over," Flack said annoyed at the fact he was in the dark about the event.

"It's not my place or Danny's to tell you," Aiden told him. "But I do get where she is coming from. She feels like since we've known Danny longer then her that we are going to take his side no matter what,"

"How can I take a side if I don't know what sides there are?" He looked at Aiden confused. "Did that even make sense?"

"It doesn't matter even if you do take a side," Aiden told him as they made their way back.

Flack just shook his head. "Yes, it does. How am I supposed to..." he trailed off, not wanting to reveal his feelings to Aiden.

"How are you supposed to get back into her pants?" Aiden asked as she looked at him with a smug look on her face.

Flack stopped in shock, his face turning red. "Please tell me Danny doesn't know," he muttered.

"As far as I know, he has no idea, but me on the other hand, well I know it all. So when were you gonna tell me? Or Danny for that matter?" Aiden asked before taking a bite of her hotdog. "You realize that no matter what, Danny will flip when he finds out,"

Flack rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know, but this is not a one night stand. I want more with her. I want to treat her right," he looked thoughtful as he finished off his hotdog and threw away the napkin. "I...I just don't think I can choose between them."

"Either way he's gonna find out and he should find out from you, but I gotta say," Aiden started before taking another bite of her hotdog. "You and Maddy, make sense. At least better then your last girlfriend,"

Flack snorted. "Anything is better than her. God, she whined all the time when I had to go out on a call." He sighed. "But it doesn't solve the problem. Maddy thinks that we've chosen Danny over her. How do we convince her that we haven't?"

"I'm not sure, really," Aiden said throwing away the napkin after making sure she had nothing on her face, "Maybe someone should camp out at her place or stop by her work and not leave until she sees what we are,"

Flack shook his head. "I'd think it'd better be you. I really need to have a talk with Messer,"


	11. Chapter 11

Date: August 22, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 11 of ?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

Chapter 11

Maddy hadn't slept well at all and it showed in her attitude at Wednesday's rehearsals. She was sitting towards the back of the stage listening to her mp3 player and looking at her cell phone. She was hoping that Danny would call her and tell her it was all a big joke. In her heart she knew he wouldn't be calling her, but she wouldn't call him either. She couldn't tell Danny, because he wouldn't understand. No one did, no one but Aiden really. Not only did she have a blow out with her cousin, but she lost two good friendships as well. Maddy was surprised to hear her phone ring that she didn't look at the caller id before answering.

"Hello?" Maddy answered.

"Hey," Ally, Maddy's former cast mate from college said. Ally and Maddy had met their freshman year in theater appreciation. They were the only two that took the class seriously and had hit it off immediately.

"What are you doing?" Maddy was shocked to hear Ally's voice on the other end and curious why her friend would call her out of the blue.

"Working, I had a break and decided to give you a call and see how things are going out in the Big Apple," she said.

"Ally, things were so good, but in a short amount of time it all went down hill," Maddy said with a sigh.

"How?" Ally asked.

"I didn't tell Danny about Andrew and he found out and now he hates me," Maddy said.

"Why didn't you tell him about you and Andrew?" Ally was puzzled at Maddy's secrecy.

"I didn't want him to think any less of me. I messed up pretty bad," Maddy said as she spotted Aiden talking to "Rodger". "Ally, I'm gonna have to call you back later," Maddy hung up the phone and walked over to where Aiden was at.

"Hey," Aiden said after excusing herself from "Rodger" so she could speak to Maddy.

"Look, I know why you're here," Maddy started, but was interrupted by Aiden.

"Maddy, just stop. Flack and I get where you are coming from, especially with the fight you just had with Danny, but we are still your friends. We aren't going away just because the two of you had a fight," Aiden told her.

"Danny knew you first; I'm not going to hold it against you, either of you. Just give Danny these. It's four tickets for a show next week. He asked for them before he found out," Maddy said sadly.

"Maddy, what happened? I'm not leaving until you tell me," Aiden told her not budging from her spot.

"Let's go outside and talk," Maddy suggested as she grabbed her jacket before heading outside knowing Aiden wouldn't be too far behind her.

"I'm surprised you're here," Maddy said as she wrapped her coat around her body since she only had sweat pants and a sports bra on.

"I figured a personal visit was the only way to go. You didn't leave me much of a choice. So spill. What's the issue?"

"There's no issue," Maddy said.

"Look, I know you and Danny got into it. But that's between you and Danny. Flack and I are your friends. We don't want to take sides, okay? What goes on with you and Danny stays between you and Danny,"

"Only your Danny's friends and have been longer then you have known me. You don't want to be around me with the baggage I have," Maddy said with a long sigh. "I won't hold it against you or Flack. I've been through this before when I lived in California,"

"Flack and I are not like those people and I resent you even thinking that we're that shallow and petty. We both know when Danny is wrong. Hell, you should see and hear the blow outs Danny and Flack have. Doesn't mean I stop being friends with either one of them. We're all adults here. That's kids stuff. And you know what? We all have baggage. And we help each other carry it. That's what friends do,"

"I know that, but I feel as if things are getting out of hand and something is going to happen and I don't want to drag anyone down with me if it happens," Maddy sighed. "I'm just trying to spare you the hurt that wasn't spared to me in California,"

"Look at me. I grew up in tenement housing in Brooklyn. I kick ass with the best of the men on the force. Whatever hurt there is, bring it. I've dealt with bigger and better,"

"Danny's right about one thing," Maddy started. "I am selfish,"

"We all are. It's a part of being human. And honestly, Danny's probably the most selfish, immature person I know. So quit being so goddamn stubborn and cut me some slack here,"

"So I have one friend, but Danny still won't want to talk to me since I wasn't the one to tell him about Andrew," Maddy said thinking of the man she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with.

"Danny will get over it. In a few days he'll realize how irrational he's been or Flack will smack some since into him and it'll all be good again. And you've got two friends. Flack's your friend too."

"I don't see Flack here, but I don't think Danny will get over this one so quickly. Aiden, I really hurt him,"

"So it takes a little while. Danny's made mistakes. Lots of them. And maybe he needs to be reminded of that. But Flack," she sighed, "Flack is Flack. He's damn stubborn and it takes a lot for him to swallow his pride and be open about stuff. But he's a good guy and he's got a big heart and you need to give him a break."

"I figured that after I tried to seduce him after getting from seeing my dad in jail that he'd want nothing to do with me. I don't think he has told Danny that we slept together that one night that the four of us went to the game,"

"Why would he tell Danny? It's none of Danny's business? And Flack only turned you down to be a gentleman. So he wouldn't feel like he was taking advantage of you at a vulnerable moment. Flack doesn't take advantage of anyone. He was being a gentleman as opposed to being an asshole who only worries about getting laid,"

"Yeah, I guess, so," Maddy said with a long sigh. "Maybe I should go and talk to Flack myself,"

"Yeah that would be a good idea and listen to him. He's a good guy, Maddy. Just give him a chance to prove that to you. I know he comes across pretty snarky and sarcastic to people at work, but outside of it, trust me, he's completely different,"

"The funny thing is, he's hasn't been anything but a gentlemen to me since he met me, and that doesn't happen too often does it?" Maddy asked

"No. It doesn't. Just give him a chance. For me. Do it for me."

"Okay," Maddy finally agreed.

"You won't regret it, trust me. I should go. Lots to do and not enough time in the day to do it."

"Okay, I should probably get back inside before someone comes looking for me. Those tickets…make sure Danny comes, even if he won't talk to me, I would like him to come to the show. I don't know who he was planning on bringing, but there are four all together,"

"I'll drag him kicking and screaming. Promise me you'll talk to Flack."

"I promise," Maddy said with a sincere smile.

Aiden gives her a hug. "We'll talk soon. Give me a call if you need anything. All right?"

"I will," Maddy said hugging her back. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"Can you give this to Danny?" Maddy asked reaching into her sweats pocket and pulling out an envelope. "It has an article that explains a lot of things that happened the night Andrew died. I need Danny to know that I wasn't keeping it because I didn't trust him, but because my mom hurt me by taking a side that wasn't mine,"

"I promise. And it'll be good for Danny to read this. And I'm sorry, Maddy. That you had to deal with all of that."

"I think that you would have really liked, Andrew," Maddy said with a laugh. "You would have split heads a lot, but you would have liked him,"

Aiden smiled. "I'm sure I would have. But life had other plans. And that's the thing about life. Nothing is for certain. We just have to make the best out of each day that's given to us."

Maddy hugged Aiden before the two friends went back to their respectful jobs with plans to meet up later in the week for dinner.

It was only two hours later that Maddy and the rest of the cast were able to go home until the performance that night. Maddy stood outside of the precinct, knowing she had to go in, but not sure if she wanted to. But then again she did promise Aiden that she would talk to Flack about it.

Maddy walked into the precinct and looked around for Flack, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Can I help you?" another detective asked looking at Maddy.

"I'm looking for Detective Flack. Do you know where he is?" Maddy asked looking at the balding officer in front of her.

"He should be back in a few minutes. Go ahead and have a seat at his desk over there," the detective said pointing out the desk that belonged to Flack.

"Thank you," Maddy said before walking over to Flack's desk and sitting in his chair. She hadn't been there too long before Flack came in with a drink in his hand.

"Takin' over my desk now?" Flack asked with a small grin on his face.

"You weren't using it," Maddy said with her own grin.

"What can I help you with?" Flack asked as Maddy moved to the seat next to his desk so that he could sit down.

"I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting since Danny and I started fighting," Maddy told him.

"Aiden, came and talked to ya then, huh?" Flack asked looking at Maddy.

"Yeah, we talked and I realized that I was being stupid. I hope that Danny will be able to understand it, but I know that you probably have better things to do then to just listen to me blab about myself," Maddy said.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I understand where you are coming from," Flack told her as she stood up.

"I'm going to be seeing Aiden at the end of the week for dinner; would you like to join us?" Maddy asked.

"As long as I'm not working, I'll be there. I'll get the info from Aiden later," Flack said standing up and walking her to the exit.

"Thanks, it means a lot. Bye, Flack," Maddy said before kissing his cheek before leaving him.

After leaving Flack, Maddy headed home and took a nap before the performance that night. She hoped that Danny would show up, but she wasn't sure if he would even if Aiden tried to drag him kicking and screaming. But time would tell in only a couple of hours. She also wondered what Danny's reaction to the article would be. Would he understand what she went through and why she didn't want to relive it over and over again by telling everyone?


	12. Chapter 12

Date: November 18, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 12 of?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

**Chapter 12**

Danny was in awe. Simple as that. He had been dragged to see Maddy perform tonight by Aiden, and Flack and Stella were also with them. They were as surprised as he was. He always knew that Maddy was born to be on the stage. As a kid growing up she would put on plays and in school she was in many productions. Her mom had gone and taped them and sent them to his mother and she made him and Louie sit through them.

As the show ended Danny started to get up but was confused as to why the others weren't.

"Shows over, aren't we leaving?" Danny asked,

"No, we are waiting for Maddy," Aiden told him.

"You are interfering in something that you don't know anything about," Danny told Aiden with a glare.

"I know about Andrew," Aiden informed him.

"She told you?" Danny inquired, not sure how he felt about his partner knowing something so important before him.

"Yeah, and she was bawling her eyes out when she did," Aiden told him as he sat back down.

"I'm family and I am told second hand and you haven't known her a year," Danny said a bit aggravated.

"Danny, she's hurting. She lost someone close to her and now that her only true family by blood in the state is ignoring her, how do you think she feels?" Aiden questioned him. "Did you know that she was working up the nerve to tell you about the situation, but you never gave her the chance,"

"Don't worry about it Aiden, Maddy doesn't need someone that doesn't care in her life," a voice said from behind them. "I'm Angel,"

It was the person that played Angel in the show and he was still in costume.

"How would you know anything?" Danny sneered at him.

"I spend a lot more time with her then you do, honey," Angel said. "Trust me, that girl has been hurting since the moment she joined our cast,"

"I ain't gonna sit here and listen to this," Danny said as he stood up and got out of the row that he was sitting in. "She should have told me, that's all I've got to say about it,"

And before anyone else could say anything Danny was gone and it was a few more minutes before Maddy came out in a dark blue strapless Ralph Lauren dress. Her stage make-up was removed and her regular make-up was on lightly. She was also wearing her favorite pair of Guess evening sandals. They were referred to as "Ollioule"

"So I guess Danny had better things to do then to come," Maddy said disappointed as she made her presence known.

"He just left," Aiden told her as she stood up and gave her friend a hug.

"Maddy that performance you gave was divine," Stella told her as she got up to hug her.

"Thanks," Maddy said a tad bit embarrassed. "It took a while to get it down to a T, but we did it. See you in a few days, Angel," Maddy told him.

"What time are you coming?" Angel asked

"Late afternoon or early evening," Maddy said before leaving with her friends.

They were all dressed just as nicely as Maddy. Maddy was just going to dress down in sweats and go home and watch a romantic comedy, but she promised Aiden she would dress up and they would go out.

As they left the theatre, Maddy was having a hard time looking anywhere but at Flack. He just seemed to look hotter and hotter each time she saw him.

xxxx

"So how long have you been dancing?" Stella asked Maddy as they were sitting in a restaurant of Stella's choice.

"As long as I can remember, actually," Maddy said from where she sat next to Flack.

"I used to dance as well, nothing like Broadway, but I loved it," Stella said.

"What kind of dance?" Maddy asked as she looked over the drink menu.

"Don't get to wasted tonight," Flack whispered so only she could hear and the only response he got was an elbow to his stomach and a glare.

"Mostly ballet," Stella told her.

"So Maddy, how long do you think Danny will stay mad?" Aiden asked curiously after their drinks arrived and the waiter walked away after taking their food orders.

"As long as he can," Maddy sighed. "He still thinks that I am the little kid just visiting from California, but I hope he comes around soon."

"I'd give him another week before I start pounding on him," Flack smirked.

"I'd give him all the time in the world, but that probably wouldn't be enough for him," Maddy said as she felt Flack squeeze her hand under the table.

Maddy gave him a small smile. As far as she had come since she started telling people about Andrew, she still wasn't ready to take the next step and go on a date with Flack or any man for that matter. She really did like Flack and surprisingly he didn't freak out on her when she told him about Andrew the other night when she came by his place for a drink after work.

"Things will look up, don't worry," Stella smiled at her.

"So how are things at work?" Maddy asked.

"Busy as usual," Flack muttered.

"Well you do have a lot of sick people out there to make the city a safe place to live," Maddy said with a smile.

"Holiday is coming up soon, got plans?" Stella asked everyone.

"Thanksgiving day with the parents," Aiden said. "Same as every year,"

"Dinner at Danny's mother's," Maddy said with excitement in her voice. "I might be in a fight with Danny, but I'm not fighting with her and I won't turn down the chance to have her homemade pumpkin pie."

"My parents are on a cruise and so that leaves me alone with the TV, beer, and the pizza delivery man," Flack said.

"They may not be open on Thanksgiving you know," Maddy told him.

"Well then I will meet someone who can cook and have them cook me a Thanksgiving dinner," Flack said.

"Well you guys are lucky to have it off, I am working," Stella told them.

"You and Mac, both working the holiday, huh?" Flack asked.

"Seems that way," Stella said as the waiter brought refills for their drinks while their food was being prepared still.

"Does Mac ever take the time off?" Aiden asked Stella.

"Holidays are still hard for him since Claire died."

"I'll bring you some food before going over to my aunts then. For the both of you," Maddy told her

"You don't have to do that," Stella told her.

"I like cooking, besides its hard working holidays. When I was putting myself through college I had to work so many holidays and it was just horrible because my mom would start the bitching right when I got in the door about how ungrateful I was because I hadn't been there to help with dinner," Maddy said. "The funny thing is I made everything and she just reheated it."

"You make it all from scratch?" Aiden inquired curiously

"A few things, but mostly no," Maddy said. "I would have loved to but I never had the time or the money to do things the long way, the way my aunt does it."

"Sounds like you are going to have fun on Thanksgiving," Stella said smiling.

"I plan to," Maddy said thoughtfully. "I just hope if Danny is still not talking to me then he keeps to one side of the room otherwise I don't know what will happen between us."

"How many will be there?" Flack asked.

"Danny's parents, Danny, maybe his brother, then there are the cousins; eight of them in all and me," Maddy said. "Not too many but still enough to make me want to hide upstairs for a while,"

"Sounds like what I do," Flack told her before asking, "Do you have a TV upstairs?"

"No, just soundproof rooms," Maddy laughed.

"Soundproof rooms?" Stella asked surprised.

"Yeah, my parents are the reason for those," Maddy laughed. "When they were together they were not apart ever. But then came the fighting which always downstairs. So either Danny or Louie or sometimes both would take me upstairs so that I didn't have to listen to it,"

"Doesn't that make things harder?" Aiden asked.

"It makes me thankful for cousins like them but at the same time I just wish some things could have been different," Maddy said

"Here comes, our food, and not a moment too soon," Flack said as he polished off his third beer.

"Please make sure that you don't get drunk," Maddy asked looking at him.

"This is nothing, you should let me get drunk, that would be memorable," Flack laughed as the three women threw him a glare.

As soon as the food was in front of everyone they started to chow down almost immediately. It was a nice dinner to have no worries at the very second and just have dinner with friends that supported you no matter what.

"How are you getting home, Maddy?" Aiden asked after everyone finished and the bill was paid and they gathered in their coats outside the restaurant.

"Walking," Maddy laughed. "Which will be a lot of fun in heels, don't you think?"

"You want us to give you a ride?" Stella offered.

"No, its okay," Maddy declined the offer.

"Are you sure?" Stella asked. "It's not a problem at all,"

"I'm out of your way, plus I like walking," Maddy told them

"I'll make sure she gets home alright," Flack said as he put an arm around her shoulders and started heading in the direction of her apartment.

"Bye!" Aiden and Stella called with smiles on their faces.

"They should just get together," Stella said as she slid into the drivers' seat and Aiden got in on the passengers side.

"They will, but Maddy is finally making progress in letting the past go and when she's ready I think Flack will be there to take her to where they want to go," Aiden said.

xxxx

When Maddy and Flack got back to her apartment, she decided that she wasn't in the least bit tired, so she invited him up for a movie. She put on the movie Serenity. She had two copies; one she never opened and the one she watched every month.

She had changed into something more comfortable before sitting on the couch with Flack.

"You aren't gonna fall asleep or anything right?" Maddy teased him as she started the movie.

"Just play the movie," he told her with a grin on his face.

Maddy didn't know why she picked Serenity. It usually made her cry, but she hadn't seen it in a while and said he didn't care. Plus in her opinion anything with Nathan Fillion in it was worth watching at least a dozen times, maybe even more.

Forty-five minutes later, Maddy had fallen asleep. When Flack, he picked her up from the couch and walked to her bedroom so that she could have a goodnight's sleep.

After getting tucked into bed, Flack considered going home, but didn't think he'd make it that far. So after putting his gun and badge, he shed his shirt, shoes, and socks before lying besides Maddy on the bed.

***********************

Maddy groaned at the constant knocking at her front door, but when she attempted to get out of the bed she felt the arms holding her tightly against the hard body against her back.

"I've gotta get the door before one of the neighbors call the manager," Maddy whispered and he unwound his arms from her waist.

Maddy headed to the door in pajama pants and an old t-shirt that she had put on earlier.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Maddy shouted at the person who was still knocking.

When she opened the door she was surprised to see Danny there.

"Hi," Danny said taking in her appearance.

"Hi," Maddy whispered in surprise.

"I think we need to talk," Danny told her.

"Does this talk have shouting?" she asked. "Because if so then I don't want to talk,"

"I have no intention of yelling at you," Danny told her.

"That's not what I asked," Maddy said.

"No intention of yelling at all," Danny amended.

"Come in then," Maddy said opening the door wider so that he could enter the apartment.

"So what's this about?" Maddy asked once they were both sitting on ends of the couch.

"You remember that summer where I told you that I wish you hadn't come back to New York?" Danny asked and once he saw her nod he continued. "That was the biggest lie I've ever told you. I know it hurt you, but I didn't want you to see what Louie had been up to so I made you mad enough to hate me and go home early,"

"It didn't just hurt me Danny, "Maddy told him. "It crushed me,"

"And when you didn't tell me what really happened with Andrew that is how I felt," Danny told her.

"I had the worst time dealing with that and I didn't want to bring you into the slump that I created for myself, so I thought that you were better off not knowing," Maddy told him.

"Maddy, you are family," Danny said sliding over and grabbing her hand. "That means that I am always going to be here for you. And Louie wants to be as well, if you are willing to forgive him. I'm only the messenger on his part, but I still don't talk to him,"

"Danny, you're my best friend, but Louie crossed the line and I don't know how to forgive him," Maddy said with a confused look when she saw anger in his eyes. "Danny?"

"I said you could date her, not have sex while we were fighting!" Danny shouted as he dropped her hand and stood up to yell at Flack.

"Danny, stop!" Maddy yelled putting herself in between the two men. "I am not a sixteen year old who doesn't know what the hell she's doing. Trust that I know what I am doing,"

Danny didn't say anything; he just left and slammed the door on the way out.

"One fight over and another is just beginning," Maddy muttered as Flack wrapped his arms around her.

"He'll come around to us," Flack told her.

"I hope so, Donnie, I really hope so."


	13. Chapter 13

Date: December 14, 2008

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 13 of?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

**Chapter 13**

Thanksgiving came a lot faster then Maddy was prepared for. Between fighting with Danny and having him ignore her while still working, she was tired. A lot more tired then she wanted to admit. She had made some food to bring to Stella and Mac at the crime lab since they were working. She didn't even know if Danny would show up to the dinner at his parents place in Staten Island. He probably would. He never missed a holiday with his mother cooking food.

Maddy woke up later then what she had planned on. She had made a small portion of food to bring to Stella and Mac. If they couldn't have a Thanksgiving with friends and family, then the least someone could do was give them some food and thanks for working to keep things safe. It had taken her a few hours to convince Flack to come with her to Danny's parents place for Thanksgiving.

She had made two pies for her aunt. She could never come over empty handed. Plus she found it nice when others helped out. She was going to wait for Flack and then head to the crime lab with the food and then they were off to Staten Island for the day and who knows how long of the night. She just hoped that Danny wouldn't start anything. Although there would be plenty of little kids to keep him busy, they always did.

Things between her and Flack were good. They weren't dating. Not yet anyways. She still needed some time before she was ready for that step. And she hoped that when she was ready that Danny wouldn't have a problem with her dating his best friend.

After getting some of the turkey from her neighbor next door Maddy prepared two plates with turkey, stuffing, cranberries, and on the side some gravy for the meat. After the plates were finished, Maddy went to her bedroom to get ready. She knew she was behind schedule so she really hoped that Flack wasn't. She took a quick shower and straightened her hair and left it down. Then was the makeup. That never took her too long to do. The she put on her dress. It had long sleeves, a modest V neck line, and a twist front. The dress fell just above her knees. Since it was cold outside she decided that it would be to her benefit to wear her boots. Her black colored boots went to her calf. They were sleek with a zipper on the side and they also had a three and a half inch heel.

When Maddy walked back into the living area of her apartment, she heard the knocking at her front door. She walked over and looked into the peep hole and saw it was Flack. She opened the door and let him in. "I'm a little behind schedule," she called to him as she went to the guest room to look for her coat.

"Aiden told me something today that I found interesting," Flack said sitting on the couch without removing his coat, since he knew they wouldn't be here for too long.

"What's that?" she called back as she continued to search for her coat. She was almost gonna just grab her leather one when she found it. It was a white double breasted coat that covered her dress completely. As soon as she had it on, she walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the two pies she baked one pumpkin and one apple and handed them to Flack to hold while she got the plates for Stella and Mac. She grabbed her purse on the way out and locked her apartment door.

"She told me that you got a tattoo," he said with a grin.

Maddy grinned back at him. When they reached her car she unlocked it and Flack put the pies on the back seat before Maddy handed him the plates of food. As coolly as she could, Maddy looked at Flack who had a goofy grin on his face. "Did she now?" Maddy asked.

"Refused to tell me what it was, though,"

"It's not that big of a deal," Maddy said as she pulled the car out of the parking garage and into traffic on the way to the crime lab. She knew how to get there without fault now. So she was glad she had been there those times before so she knew she wouldn't embarrass herself in front of Flack by getting lost.

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Maddy told him as she found a parking meter and parked her car and got out and walked over to Flack. She was going to take the plates from him, but he just started walking towards the crime lab.

"Not even a hint?" Flack asked her.

"Not even a hint," Maddy smiled.

She opened the doors and they walked to the elevator. Once inside Maddy pressed the button that would bring them to the thirty-fourth floor. Maddy was glad that she didn't have to walk all that way up, because she would never make it. Maddy glanced at Flack and noticed that he had actually listened to what she said. Casual and still dressy wear. He did want to make an impression for future reference. That made Maddy grin.

"I can get it out of you," Flack said.

"Does it matter what it is?" Maddy asked him curiously as she took one of the plates from his hands.

"No, but-"

"Then stop asking about it," Maddy told him as the elevator stopped and they walked out. As they rounded the corner, they found Stella.

"Hey!" Stella called smiling.

"Happy Thanksgiving," Maddy said handing her the plate of food.

"You didn't have to go to the trouble of all this," Stella told her.

"It was no problem at all," Maddy said. "I have one for Mac as well,"

"Have what for Mac? I thought you had the holiday off Don," Mac said coming up behind Flack and Maddy.

"A Thanksgiving plate," Maddy told him with the familiar Messer grin that Danny gave out as well.

"I do," Flack said. "We are out of here soon, because we are already late,"

"You cooked?" Mac asked looking at the plate of food that Flack handed him.

"No, that would be me," Maddy told him. "Stella said that you both were working the holiday and so I thought that you both could use some holiday food while you do what you do,"

"That was very thoughtful," Mac said looking impressed. "Thank you,"

"Happy Thanksgiving," Maddy smiled at the two with the plates.

"We won't keep you from your plans," Stella said before giving Maddy a hug. "Thanks for the food. We'll get the plates back to you,"

"It's the least I could do," Maddy said. "I'll let you guys get back to work,"

"See ya later; Mac, Stella," Flack said as her placed his arm over Maddy's shoulder and led her back to the elevator so that they could be on their way.

Once Maddy and Flack were back inside her car, she started it up and turned the heat on. She was definitely not used to the cold in New York. Back in California she could wear shorts and flip flops just about all year round. But she'd adjust. Because there was no way to go back to California. Not now, maybe in a few years, but she couldn't deal with that at the time. She had to move forward. Aiden was right; Andrew would want her to be happy. He said it all the time. She was happy when she was with him, but now that he was gone she had to find something else that made her happy, and deep down, she already knew that she found what it was, or rather who it was.

"I'm giving you fair warning now," Maddy told him once they were close to getting to her aunt's house. "There are a lot of single women there and they might assume that we are dating, even though I've told them we aren't. And I might disappear for a bit,"

"Disappear how?" Flack asked, he didn't know anyone there and she was going to disappear? He didn't like that idea at all.

"I know what Danny will be doing and I'm gonna try and talk to him," Maddy said gripping the steering wheel a bit more harshly then needed.

"Is it that bad that you are gonna break the damn steering wheel?"

"I just need for him to listen to what I have to say and not what others have to say about what happened," Maddy sighed as she parked behind Danny's motorcycle on the street. "Are you ready to face the Messer family?"

"Nope," Flack said taking off his seatbelt as Maddy cut the engine and unlocked the car doors. "But it looks like we've been spotted,"

Maddy looked at the window and saw that one of her many cousins had spotted them from the upstairs window and it looked liked she was shouting that Maddy and someone else was there. Maddy let out a long sigh before walking over to where Flack was standing with both pies. She pushed the alarm button on her key chain and listened for it then the two of them walked up the path to the door.

Danny's mother answered the door. She had a big grin on her face when she saw Maddy with a man. She had the same color hair as Danny, but she had brown eyes. She swept Maddy up into a hug without exchanging any words. "Look at you Maddy; you've grown up into a beautiful woman,"

"Thanks Aunt Linda," Maddy said, her cheeks starting to heat with embarrassment. "I made two pies. You know I couldn't come over empty handed,"

"So I see," Linda said as she looked at Flack.

"Aunt Linda this is Detective Don Flack Jr. He works with Danny. Don this is my Aunt Linda,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Flack said as Linda took the pies from him and stepped aside allowing the two in the house.

"I've heard many things about you, Detective," Linda said with a smile before turning her attention to her niece. "Put your coats upstairs in the spare room. Things downstairs are bound to get messy with all these rug rats running around,"

Maddy nodded her head before asking what she had been thinking since she parked her car. "Where's Danny?"

"Upstairs in his old room," Linda told her. "He asked me to tell you that he ain't here,"

"Mature," Maddy muttered as she grabbed Flack's hand and heading for the stairs so they could put their coats away.

"Do you want to go downstairs while I talk to Danny or do you want to watch TV?" Maddy asked and when Flack gave her a look she rolled her eyes and gave him the remote and went to Danny's old room.

She knocked on the door before letting herself in, even if Danny didn't say she could. He didn't look up from the picture album that he was looking at when she came in. She hoped that this wouldn't become another screaming match between the two of them.

"Did you get my letter?" Maddy asked softly.

Danny's head shot up at the sound of her voice.

"I knew she'd tell you I was up here," Danny said making room on the bed so she could sit down. "But I figure you saw my bike,"

"I parked right by it," Maddy told him. "I thought about running it over,"

"Funny," Danny said as she sat down next to him. "I guess today's a good day to talk about it, huh?"

"I never wanted you to find out the way you did. I was getting ready to tell you myself," Maddy said. "I just needed some time. Things are still hard without him. I miss him a lot,"

"I would have been there for you," Danny said. "I wouldn't have wanted you to go through that alone."

"Danny as much as I would have loved you to help me with everything, I needed to go through it alone,"

"Why?" Danny asked her. "Why couldn't you let me help you out and help you get passed this?"

"It was something I needed to do alone. Otherwise I would be dependant on you and that's the last thing either one of us needs,"

"That night you called me, to tell me you were engaged to him, you sounded real happy,"

"It was a really great day that went down hill so fast and it wasn't fair," Maddy sniffed. "Mom's husband gave this kid drugs and that kid was the one that hit us,"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked her, he couldn't believe what had just come of his cousin's mouth. Her step-father was involved?

"Benjamin Turner has this secret life that I had no idea about. Mom still denies it but I think she knows. She won't leave him though," Maddy said blinking back the tears that were ready to fall from her face.

Danny didn't know what to say. He knew that there were horrible and sick people in the world, but he never imagined that his own cousin's mother would marry one of them. That could be why she had changed so much. She knew that he wasn't good enough for her mother, but her mother married him while she was in New York City.

Danny took Maddy in his arms, like he did when they were kids and her parents were fighting downstairs while they lived with Danny's family. It was right before and during the divorce of her parents. That was when she needed to know that she was still loved. She knew that her parents split wasn't her fault, but that didn't matter. Not to her anyways. She knew even at the age of eight, Maddy knew that her parents would either divorce or end up killing on another in the process of their fighting. At least that was what Louie always said and that's how she thought of it. She used to look up to Louie until he got involved with the Tanglewood Boys.

"I think I've left Flack alone long enough," Maddy said wiping at her eyes.

"You got Flack to give up alone time with his TV and beer?" Danny laughed.

"I guess he got the right offer," Maddy smiled. "Or the offer of homemade food got to him,"

"I think the company was what got his attention," Danny told her as she stood up and adjusted her dress so that it didn't look too wrinkled. "He likes you a lot, Addy. Don't make him wait forever,"

"You don't care?" Maddy asked surprised.

"As long as you're happy, I don't care," Danny said getting off the bed and to where she was standing. "You deserve happiness and if you find it in Flack, then go for it,"

"Thank you Danny," Maddy said before kissing his cheek.

"For what?"

"Listening to me this time and being understanding about everything," Maddy told him. "It means a lot more to me then you realize,"

"We are family," Danny said as he opened the door. "That means that we stick together,"

"Does this mean you are no longer mad at me?" Maddy asked him with a hopeful smile on her face. "Because I really don't like fighting over holidays,"

"We're cool," Danny told her as she opened the door to the guest room to see Flack passed out on the bed with the remote on his chest.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Maddy said with a laugh as she took out her phone and took a picture of Flack. She could hear Danny's laugher as if he knew what she was doing.

"Don, wake up," Maddy said nudging his shoulder after putting her phone away so he wouldn't know she had taken a picture.

Flack didn't stir an inch. Maddy sat on the bed and scooted closer to him. His breathing was even like it was when he slept at night.

Maddy leaned down to his ear. "If you don't wake up, I'll have a group of little kids wake you up,"

Flack opened his eyes, knowing that he'd much rather just stay on the bed with Maddy all day but that would have been rude since it was her family's holiday and he was a guest. "Everything good between the two of you now?"

"Yeah, we are good," Maddy said with a grin. "Come on now, time for downstairs fun,"

"Oh joy," Flack muttered under his breath so that Maddy didn't hear him.

Maddy once again took his hand and they walked out into the hallway and down the stairs and into the madness of Thanksgiving with the Messer family.


	14. Chapter 14

Date: January 1, 2009

Title: Running from the Past

Author: Soccer-Bitch

Chapter: 14 of?

Rating: T (for language)

Pairings: Don Flack/Madison Messer

Warnings: Some Strong Language

Feedback: All opinions are welcome!

Disclaimer: I own Madison Messer and any other characters that I make up as this story progresses. Everything else does not belong to me!

Summary: Close to twenty years after leaving the Big Apple, Maddy Messer returns home, running from a past that won't leave her alone. Will her cousin be able to save her or will the past catch up with her?

**Chapter 14**

Early Friday afternoon came and found Maddy in her apartment. The TV was on, but she wasn't really paying much attention to it. She was staring at the screen of her laptop, but her mind was on the man who was in her bedroom. Last night, the two of them were just hanging out and watching movies and talking. That was when she told him all about her secret. Well it wasn't really a secret since both Aiden and Danny knew about it, but it was very personal. She knew if they were going to get anywhere as being more then friends, she had to explain to him what had happened and what made her stop dating.

She had gotten up around eight, but Flack was still in the bedroom. As far as Maddy knew he was asleep. She didn't think it would be this awkward when she told him about Andrew. She still thought about him on occasion, but not as much as she thought she used to. Ever since Flack had been there for her after finding out about her Dad, it was like she truly saw him in a different light. And he didn't pick Danny over her and he was truly someone she was falling for. She didn't think that it wouldn't happen again.

She did have to wonder if he would ever wake up. She was tempted to go and pour water on him like she used to do to Danny when they were kids. It would be mean, but it would get him out of bed, but then her bed would be wet. The pros and cons to waking someone up. She just delayed it and started the email to her friend back in California. The one friend that she could tell all her secrets to.

_Hey Ally,_

_How are things going in sunny California? I bet nice and warm, am I right? lol_

_Thanksgiving was nice. Danny and I are no longer fighting and I told my mystery man about Andrew. I'm waiting for him to wake up to find out if things between us will be awkward or not. I really hope it won't be. I think I am falling for him a lot harder then I ever thought I would. Even harder then when I fell for Andrew._

_Since Thanksgiving, I've been thinking a lot. About Andrew and about my life in California and my life in New York. I know that I said I would come back, but I don't think I will be able to. I have Danny and Aiden here and possibly my mystery man. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I have the heart to move away. I can't keep packing my life up and moving at the drop of a hat, but I think you already knew this. _

_So how are things with you and Josh? I'm surprised that he hasn't purposed yet. I always thought you two would be married by now, but I guess I'm not as good as you with the knowledge stuff. I'll just keep to my dancing. lol _

_I guess I will talk to you soon._

_Take care,_

_With love from New York City,_

_Maddy_

After sending her email, Maddy closed her laptop and went into her bedroom and saw that Flack was awake and talking on his phone. He looked up at her as she walked in. He gave her a half-smile from where he was leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind his back. Ever so slowly, Maddy made her way to her bed and lay down on the side she had slept on the night before, while wrapped in his arms. It made her feel special and wanted. But sooner then she would have liked, the morning came. She had called her cast mate and told him that she'd be missing rehearsal, but she'd be at the show.

Maddy was going to go shopping with Aiden on Black Friday, but when Aiden found out about Flack going to the Messer's Thanksgiving dinner, she cancelled. Aiden somehow knew what was going to happen. Maddy wondered how she knew, but it didn't really matter anyways.

Maddy jumped a bit when Flack put a hand on her knee. He had ended his call, but Maddy had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him hang up or put his phone on the bedside table. He just grinned at her.

"What time are you and Aiden going shopping?" he asked.

"Not going today," Maddy said looking into his blue eyes with her green ones. "She cancelled. We will probably go later in the week or next week,"

"What's the matter?" he asked taking in the fact that she wasn't saying anything unless he asked first, then it hit him. "You think I'm gonna high tail it out of here now that you told me, right?"

"I won't hold it against you," Maddy said as she sat up and sat crossed legged on the bed.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's gonna take more then a messed up family and an accident that wasn't your fault to run me off," Flack told her. "I gotta say you surprised me,"

"I am sure I did more than that," Maddy laughed. "But what in particular?"

"That you kept all that bottled up for so long without confiding in Danny or one of your California friends,"

"Everyone, well almost everyone in California were giving me sympathy looks all the time and it just made me feel like I was burden and that was the last thing I wanted to become to anyone," Maddy confessed lying back down on the bed.

"You couldn't have known what would have happened," Flack told her as he moved so he was now lying on the bed facing her.

"Andrew was a great guy," Maddy told him with a smile that faded after a few seconds. "He didn't deserve what he got, it was unfair. The irony was that his parents treated me better then my own. His brother never liked me, so after the funeral he stopped pretending that we were friends. His parents were so good to me though. Even when they found out that it was my mom's husband that sold the other driver the drugs,"

"I'm sorry," Flack told her, bringing his hand to her face.

"Me, too,"

"Want to get some food?" Flack asked after a few minutes of silence between them had lapsed.

"Sure," Maddy smiled before giving him a quick kiss before sliding off the bed and heading to her closet to find something to wear. A faded pair of blue jeans and a dark blue long sleeved scoop neck top. There was bunching around the bust and neckline as well as around the bottom of the sleeves. The shirt itself fell to her hips.

Walking over to her dresser, Maddy grabbed her pair of grey and light blue sleek sketchers. Sitting on the bed she had to unlace them since she didn't bother to do that when she took them off from the last time she wore them. Flack just laughed at her as he got dressed from the other side of the room.

"You could make it easier on yourself and untie them when you go to take them off and not knot them so tightly," he chuckled as he took the other shoe and went to unlace it while she put the one shoe on.

"Yeah, yeah," Maddy said rolling her eyes.

So many people had told her that, but did she listen, nope. Danny used to threaten to just take all the laces out of her shoes if she didn't stop doing it, but he never followed through on it.

"After eating, do you want me to take you to work, unless you aren't going?"

"I am going," Maddy told him. "I have rent due next month,"

Maddy felt her performance that night was one of her better ones. Although the show had ended just ten minutes ago, Maddy was exhausted instead of hyped up like she usually was. She still had to take her stage make-up off. She only changed from her costume and into a pair of faded jeans and a grey jacket that had white letters that read 'NYPD' over her simple black tee. Her feet were toasty warm in a pair of dark brown ugg boots.

Just as she sat down at the mirror, Maddy's phone started ringing. Without bothering to look at the caller ID she answered it.

"I'm a bit busy, can I call you later?"

"If you keep me waiting too much longer there won't be anyone to call," the voice on the other end said.

"Are you outside waiting on me?" Maddy asked with a grin upon her face.

"I won't be for long if you don't hurry your ass up," Flack told her.

"I'm taking my make-up off and then I plan to fall asleep in your car," Maddy told him a matter of factly. "I hope that you are strong enough to carry me,"

"And just where am I carrying you to?" he inquired.

"My bed so that I don't have to wake up," Maddy told him as she rubbed a cloth over each lip, getting rid of all traces of the makeup on her face from the performance.

"Maybe I don't want to drive to Brooklyn," Flack told her. "Maybe I'm gonna make you come straight to Queens tonight,"

Maddy closed her phone with a smile. She hadn't spent a night at Flack's place since the two of them got drunk and slept together for the first time. Maddy bid her cast mates good-bye and went out into the cold November night.

She saw Flack leaning against the department issued SUV that he took her home in the night she went and saw her father in jail. He took her home since Danny got called away to a new crime scene.

"I don't have any clothes or anything at your place," Maddy said once she reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's your point?" he asked, resting his hands on her hips.

"My point is, I'm not staying at your place when I don't have any clean clothes there or clothes there period," she mumbled into his neck tiredly.

"Then it's a good thing I had Aiden come over to your place and pack you a weekend worth of stuff, huh?" he asked with a grin.

"When was this?" Maddy asked

"An hour after you left. I wanted to spend my first weekend where I'm not on call lazing about with my girlfriend,"

Maddy untucked her head from his neck so she could look into his eyes. _Girlfriend_. Was that what they were? It was what she wanted, but she wasn't sure if it was what he wanted.

"I'm your girlfriend?"

"I know we haven't talked about it, but it's the next logical step, don't you think?" he asked looping his fingers through her belt loops.

Maddy couldn't stop the smile from forming upon her face. Her first relationship since Andrew and it was with her cousin's best friend. Although she and Danny were back to talking, she knew things would be slightly weird between them, especially if Danny caught them doing something that he didn't want to see. Even if Danny did tell her to go after Flack, she still hoped that things wouldn't be too weird between them.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" she asked again.

"Yeah, you are," Flack told her before placing a soft kiss upon her lips followed by another. "Let's go. Someone was complaining about being tired,"

As if on cue, Maddy let out a large yawn. She pulled on the tie Flack was wearing, so he came closer. That was when she kissed him. It was brief, but it meant something to the two of them. She grinned up at him as he opened her door and she got in. She rubbed her hands together for some warmth while Flack seemed to take his time to get to his side and into the car and start the engine so she could turn on the heat.

Just like she said, Maddy fell asleep in the car while Flack drove to his apartment in Queens. The silent drive was nice for Flack. It gave him time to think about everything that had happened between himself and Maddy since she had gotten to New York. He never even knew that Danny had a cousin in California.

It didn't even feel as if it was that long that Danny, Aiden, Maddy and himself went to the basketball game and then out for drinks afterwards. Flack couldn't help but smile at the fact that everything happened between him and Maddy because of a basketball game. He wasn't that big on basketball, he was more of a hockey guy, but it was a chance to hang out with her. And that was worth the money for the tickets. What happened after everyone else left for the night while drinking after the game was just fate, or something. He wasn't sure what, but he was glad for it no matter what.

"Good timing sleeping beauty," Flack told her with a grin as he cut the engine. "You're awake, so that means you can walk,"

Maddy rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked back at him and murmured softly. "Give me some time to wake up,"

Flack grinned at her and got out of the SUV. He grabbed the bag Aiden had packed for Maddy while she got out of the vehicle and walked around the back and stood by him with her messenger bag on her shoulder. He kissed the side of her head before taking her hand in his and walking to the front of the building.

While walking up the stairs to the fourth floor, Maddy stubbed her foot which made her miss the step and nearly fall. Luckily she had one hand on the guard rail and the other in Flack's hand and so she was able to catch herself before falling on her face.

"Are you always this clumsy?" Flack asked with an amused look upon his face as Maddy started walking again.

"No, I'm just tired," Maddy said with a long sigh.

She couldn't believe that she did that. Stubbing her toe and nearly falling on a staircase. It was something she had seen one of her younger cousins do at a family gathering. It was really funny at the time, but now that it happened to her, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed especially since Flack watched it happen. When they finally made it up to the apartment, Maddy was walking slower then she had been.

"It's not that much longer," Flack said looking at her.

"I know, I've been here before," Maddy reminded him as they reached the door and he pulled out the keys and unlocked the door and let her in first. Maddy walked in and looked around the surprisingly clean apartment. She thought it would be as bad as Danny's had been. "I'm gonna crash for a while,"

"I'll be there in a while," Flack said pulling her to him and kissing her. "I'm gonna eat something. You want something before you crash?"

"No," Maddy sighed before kissing his lips again. "I'll eat when I get up,"

"If you say so," he said with a smile before kissing her one more time and then letting her make her way to the only bedroom in his apartment.

The apartment wasn't anything special and it wasn't as spacious as hers, but it was enough for him. It had everything he needed. And that is what worked for him. He didn't need anyone's stamp of approval. He wasn't the type of guy to spend his entire paycheck on a place to live. That wasn't something he would ever do.

His one bedroom place was enough for what he used it for. Sleeping, eating and watching his team when they played. He knew that his place was cleaner, by far then Danny's was. He had heard that Maddy had cleaned his whole place while they were shooting hoops. He would have paid to see Danny's face when he walked into the clean apartment. The only reason why Danny's place was a mess was because he had gotten time off and had spent his time there, while he didn't get time off. He was usually pulling doubles. So the most time he spent in his apartment was to sleep, eat, shower and change his clothes so that he could go back to work.

Flack was hoping that he wouldn't get called in, since it was his weekend off. All he wanted was just to spend the weekend with Maddy, to get to know her better. Their relationship was going at a slow pace, but that was what they were comfortable with. He wasn't gonna push her into something that she wasn't ready for. What surprised him was when she opened up to him about her last boyfriend, the one that she and Danny had been fighting about. But it did her some good to talk about him, he thought.

After reheating some macaroni and cheese for a few nights ago Flack grabbed a fork and went and sat in front of the TV on his couch. Using his heels to kick his shoes off before putting them on the table between the couch and the TV. When the TV came on he watched a repeat episode of PTI from earlier in the afternoon that he had missed. It wasn't a show that he watched a lot, but that is what was on, besides all the infomercials.

An hour later, Flack found himself starting to fall asleep on the couch. Standing up and leaving his bowl and fork on the table, he started walking to the bedroom where Maddy was sleeping. She had been out since they got back to his apartment. Taking off his pants and shirt, Flack crawled into bed. He wrapped his arm around Maddy's stomach and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. Once Flack's head hit his pillow, he was out, just like Maddy.

Morning dawned quicker then Flack would have liked. Maddy was still asleep in his arms, so what was it that made him wake up from his sleep? That's when he heard it, it was Maddy's phone. It was on the table near him. Flack looked at the caller id and saw it was her cousin, Danny. Nothing could be that important, so he ignored the call. His theory was, if it was important enough they'd either leave a message or they would call back later. Hoping Maddy wouldn't be upset, Flack put the phone back on the bedside table.

With a loud yawn, Flack rolled back onto his side and wrapped his arm around Maddy's waist. It was the first weekend in a long time that he had off and he was going to spend it with Maddy, doing whatever they wanted to. At least that was the plan, but nothing was set in stone.


End file.
